


Любовь и кофе

by Drakonyashka



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Vulnerability, lots of coffee
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Росси решил, что Хотчу пора снова с кем-то встречаться, и, кажется, он знает подходящего парня…АУ, где Рид владелец кофейного магазинчика и много других сюрпризов.Примечание: в 7 главе использован перевод стиха Эммы СоловковойПереведено для WTF Coffee Time 2019. Бета: volhinskamorda





	1. Первые впечатления, или Росси играет в сводника

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love and Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289657) by [lifeaftercheckmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftercheckmate/pseuds/lifeaftercheckmate). 



Аарон Хотчнер из отдела анализа поведения зашел в маленькую кофейню и скептически огляделся. Росси лучше не подшучивать над ним так.

В кофейне «Кофе Айды» было уютно. Стены покрашены в тёплый бежевый цвет, хаотично расставлены полдюжины круглых деревянных столов с парой стульев у каждого. Около дальней стены — три книжных шкафа. На столе перед ними лежали различные книги с ценниками и кофейная банка с прорезью, куда можно было положить «книжные» деньги. Стойка была длинной, глянцевой, тепло-коричневого цвета и на ней стояло несколько подносов под стеклянными колпаками — с брауни, печеньем и маффинами. В воздухе витал аромат кофе и специй. Хотч слышал, как в помещении за стойкой работала кофемолка, заглушая разговоры посетителей. Пара бариста в чёрных передниках работали у серебристой кофемашины, смешивая и наливая кофейные напитки двум девушкам у кассы. Хотч подошел, когда они рассчитались.

— Что я могу для вас сделать? — спросила бариста. Судя по бейджику, ее звали Эшли.

— Вообще-то я ищу Спенсера Рида.

— Он в подсобке, я позову.

Хотч подождал, пока Эшли уйдёт в подсобку. Шум прекратился, и за ней оттуда, вытирая руки о фартук, вышел высокий худощавый парень с русыми кудрями и светло-карими глазами. У него были изящные руки с длинными пальцами, и Хотчу стало интересно, играет ли он на пианино. Бариста кивнула на Хотча, и Рид направился к нему.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — спросил он.

— Мой друг, Дэвид Росси, отправил меня сюда.

Рид расплылся в улыбке и протянул руку.

— Вы, должно быть, агент Хотчнер, — сказал он.

Хотч ответил на рукопожатие.

Рука Хотча была грубоватой и сильной, и Риду захотелось узнать, каково ощутить ее прикосновение к обнаженной коже.

«Черт, Спенсер, — подумал он. — Держи себя в руках».

— Просто Аарон.

— Хорошо, Аарон. Чем я могу помочь?

— Дэйв сказал попросить «Ту еще стерву».

— Смотрю, он решил разболтать все мои секреты. Этого напитка нет в меню, только по спецзаказу.

— Что в него входит? — поинтересовался Хотч.

— Четыре порции эспрессо, сваренного из свежих земляных кофейных зёрен из Эфиопии, натурального французского бленда, парное молоко, щепотка сахара и мускатный орех.

— Звучит… впечатляюще.

— Именно так... Он уж точно тебя встряхнет. С собой?

— Да, пожалуй.

Пока Рид делал напиток, он улыбался себе под нос. Как и обещал Росси, агент, ждущий свой кофе, был великолепен.

Рид закрыл стаканчик крышкой и протянул Хотчу.

— Готово.

— Уверен? — спросил Хотч.

— Конечно.

— Спасибо. Я очень это ценю.

— Нет проблем. Но потом ты должен рассказать мне о своих впечатлениях.

— Конечно. Хорошего дня.

— И тебе, — ответил Рид.

— Кто был этот мистер великолепие? — спросила Эшли у Рида, когда Хотч ушёл.

— Подарок от друга, — улыбаясь, ответил Рид.

Рид был прав насчёт кофе. Хотч слишком нервничал. Последние несколько недель или около того он с трудом поднимался с кровати. Спал, но не мог выспаться. Его кровать была слишком большой и пустой. Холли не стало больше двух лет назад, и Хотч соскучился по тому, что кого-то можно обнять. Если Джека не было дома, он просто сходил с ума. Когда Росси заметил, что Хотч выглядит уставшим и хмурым, то предположил, что, возможно, уже настало время вернуться обратно в седло. Было так очевидно, что Росси пытается свести его с владельцем кофейни. Хотч улыбнулся. Он ещё вернётся.


	2. Решающий шаг

На следующий день Хотч заехал в кофейню Аиды, надеясь увидеть Рида и получить ещё порцию его чудесного кофе. Подойдя к стойке, он попросил позвать Рида.

— Сегодня среда, его не бывает по средам, — ответила бариста.

— Передашь, что я заходил? — спросил Хотч.

— Рид будет завтра. По понедельникам, средам и пятницам он читает лекции.

— В какой области?

— Психологии.

По крайней мере, им будет что обсудить, когда Хотч пригласит его на свидание. Если, поправил себя Хотч. Если я приглашу его на свидание. Хотч был очень привередлив. Все его время занимали работа в отделе поведенческого анализа и сын, так что свободного времени было в обрез, и Хотч его очень ценил. Он не приглашал кого-то на свидание только из-за того, что у этого кого-то красивые руки, светло-карие глаза и кудрявые волосы, в которые Хотчу так и хотелось запустить пальцы. Хотч тряхнул головой, чтобы переключиться. Ему было необходимо знать, что мужчина, которого он хочет пригласить на свидание — интересная личность. Ведь у него совершенно нет времени на бессмысленный флирт.

— Я возьму большой чёрный кофе без сахара, — сказал Хотч.

— Здесь или с собой?

— С собой, пожалуйста.

Бариста сварила его кофе и пробила чек. Когда Хотч шёл обратно к машине, заметил, что немного разочарован.

— Соберись, Аарон, — сказал он себе и поехал на работу.

Хотч шел по ОПА с кофе в руках и почти столкнулся с Росси, выходящим из кабинета. Он настолько задумался, что совершенно не смотрел, куда идет.

— Эй, — сказал Росси. — Милый пиджачок. Не пролей на него кофе.

И моргнул, увидев логотип на стаканчике Хотча.

— Значит, ты ездил посмотреть на него, — сказал Росси.

Лицо Хотча абсолютно ничего не выражало.

— Да, — ответил он. — Но сегодня его не было.

— Тогда ты должен вернуться еще раз.

— Я виделся с ним вчера.

— О! Значит он понравился тебе в той мере, чтобы встретиться еще раз, — заметил Росси.

— Не раскатывай губу, — сказал Хотч. — Там варят хороший кофе.

— Забудь о кофе. Что ты думаешь о Спенсере?

— Он интересный.

— Интересный? И только?

— Не морочь мне голову, Дэйв. Я съезжу еще раз.

— Тебе надо снова с ним встретиться.

— Почему ты так уверен в этом парне?

— Я знаю тебя, Аарон, и он просто идеально тебе подходит. Тебе нужно расслабиться и жить дальше. Сходите поужинайте. Побеседуйте. Спенсер необычный. Вот увидишь.

Хотч не могу отрицать, что между ними проскочила искра.

— Он моложе меня минимум лет на десять.

— Хватит оправдываться, — сказал Росси. — Просто пригласи его.

Хотч вздохнул.

— Ладно. Завтра он должен быть на месте. Съезжу повидаюсь. Если все пройдет гладко, приглашу на ужин. 

Росси так хлопнул Хотча по плечу, что из его стаканчика выплеснулся кофе.

— Ты не пожалеешь. А теперь мне пора возвращаться к работе.

Хотч вздохнул еще раз.

Как будто это Хотч его задерживал. Типичный Росси. Хотч встряхнул головой и пошел в свой кабинет. Он достал пустой стаканчик для кофе из подставки на столе и поставил в него вновь принесенный. Посмотрел на стопки дел, лежащие на столе, и нахмурился. Ему нужно столько всего сделать перед тем, как он сможет позволить себе отдохнуть денек, и это при условии, что у них не будет дела. Он надеялся, что Джессика сможет забрать Джека из школы. 

Было еще кое-что, что стоило принять во внимание. Главная цель в его жизни — это безопасность и счастье сына. Он не хотел приводить кого-то, кому будет неловко растить с ним ребенка или детей в возможном будущем, и он не хотел, чтобы Джек привязывался к кому-то, с кем придется расстаться. Наверное, он сошел с ума, раз снова готов пойти на свидание. В конце концов, работа стала главной причиной ухода Хэйли. Может ли он попытаться строить отношения с кем-то еще, если любовь всей его жизни, возлюбленная еще со школы не смогла жить с ним?

Тем не менее, Хотч не мог отрицать, что он одинок. Каким бы замкнутым он ни был, он никогда не был отшельником. Возможно, так получилось из-за того, что Хэйли очень рано появилась в его жизни. И сейчас ему было плохо без собеседника и любовника. Было плохо без якоря, вытаскивающего из моря ужасов на работе, краеугольного камня, кого-то, кто ждет дома. Росси был прав. Он хорошо знал Хотча и если он считал, что Рид отлично ему подходит, может, стоит дать парню шанс. Ведь это просто свидание. И он не обещает кому-то провести с ним всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Хотч сделал глоток уже совершенно остывшего кофе. Это прочистило ему мозги. Завтра он вернется в кофейню, и если все будет хорошо, пригласит Рида поужинать.

Когда на следующий день Хотч приехал в «Кофе Айды», он немного нервничал. Он не очень любил выходить из зоны комфорта, а сейчас был именно такой случай. Когда Хотч открыл дверь, Рид мыл капучинатор.

Он улыбнулся ему и еле заметно помахал.

— Вернулся за добавкой? — спросил Рид.

— Да, кофе был довольно неплох, — ответил Хотч.

— Повторить?

— Конечно.

— Полагаю, с собой?

— Да, пожалуй.

Хотч отметил, что Рид нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, пока готовил ему кофе. И, кажется, его руки немного тряслись, а лицо покрылось румянцем, и он смотрел куда угодно, только не на Хотча. Все выглядело так, что при виде Хотча Рид нервничал так же, как Хотч при виде Рида.

Рид протянул кофе Хотчу и попытался придумать, как еще поддержать разговор. К счастью, Хотч сам перехватил инициативу.

— Я заходил вчера, но мне сказали, что по средам ты читаешь лекции.

— А, да. Я преподаю психологию в Университете Джорджа Мейсона. На самом деле это хороший университет. Джордж Мейсон был одним из великих отцов-основателей Соединенных Штатов. Он разрабатывал Виргинскую Декларацию Прав, которая стала прототипом для первых десяти поправок к американской Конституции.

— Я этого не знал, — сказал Хотч, удивленный речью Рида. Уголки его губ приподнялись в намеке на улыбку.

Слова сами вырвались у Рида.

— Да, он был колонист, политик и ездил делегатом на Американскую Конституционную Конвенцию в тысяча семьсот восемьдесят седьмом году. Был одним из трех, кто совместно с коллегой из Вирджинии — Эдмундом Рудольфом — и Гарри Элбриджем из Массачусетса отказался подписать Конституцию.

Черт, Спенсер. Просто перестань болтать, подумал Рид.

— Откуда ты все это знаешь? — спросил Хотч. — Кажется, это не те знания, которые нужны для преподавания психологии.

— М-м-м, просто у меня фотографическая память, и я очень люблю читать.

— Наверное, много читаешь.

— Зависит от того, насколько я занят. На прошлой неделе я прочитал всего пять книг.

Хотч приподнял бровь.

— Всего пять?

— Человеческий мозг может обрабатывать двадцать тысяч слов в минуту.

Хотч улыбнулся в ответ на это высказывание. Образованность Рида его заинтересовала. Росси был прав. Он необычный. И стеснительный. И милый. И умный. И... 

Хотч решил сделать первый шаг. Он откашлялся.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, Дэйв преследовал какую-то свою цель, отправляя меня в эту кофейню, — сказал он.

— Уверен, так и было.

— И обычно он добивается своего.

— Обычно да.

Сердце Рида заколотилось. Просто спроси меня, подумал он.

— Во сколько ты свободен сегодня вечером? — спросил Хотч.

— Я не закрываю кофейню, так что в любое удобное время после трех.

— Я заканчиваю в шесть. Поужинаем вместе?

— С удовольствием, — улыбнулся Рид.

Хотч улыбнулся ему в ответ, и Рид понял, что пропал. У Хотча была великолепная улыбка, и Риду показалось, что он очень редко так улыбается.

Хотч взял визитку, карандаш со стойки и написал свой номер.

— В полвосьмого не слишком поздно? — спросил он.

— Полвосьмого — отлично.

— Окей, пришли мне свой адрес, и я за тобой заеду.

Взяв визитку, Рид старался не слишком сильно улыбаться.

— Пришлю, — сказал он.

— Увидимся в полвосьмого, — сказал Хотч и ушел, забрав свой кофе.

Только добравшись до работы, он понял, что так и не заплатил.


	3. Первое свидание

Рид хотел написать сразу же, но не хотел показаться навязчивым. В конце концов, Хотч сам попросил его адрес. Он думал о теплых карих глазах Хотча, и в животе порхали бабочки. В итоге, когда подошло время обеда и на часах было полвторого, он отправил адрес.

Хотч ответил несколько минут спустя.

«Увидимся у тебя в полвосьмого. Надеюсь, ты любишь стейки».

Через несколько секунд, когда Рид читал первое сообщение, пришло еще одно.

«Погоди, надеюсь, ты не вегетарианец?» — гласил текст.

Рид усмехнулся. Он определенно всеяден. Но это разумный вопрос, потому что по статистике без малого семь с половиной миллионов американцев вегетарианцы. Он написал ответ слишком быстро, за это время невозможно было нагуглить данные. Рид просто достал их из головы. «Необычный» было самым подходящим для него словом.

«Отлично. Если бы ты оказался вегетарианцем, ужин был бы точно ужасен», — написал Хотч.

Рид попытался придумать что-то остроумное в ответ, но постарался быть кратким.

«Я непривередлив». 

Рид поморщился сразу после того, как нажал кнопку «отправить». Его можно было понять неправильно.

«Думаю, скоро узнаем. До вечера».

«Жду с нетерпением». 

Рид убрал телефон и, откусывая от бутерброда с арахисовым маслом и джемом, нахмурился. Кроме Мэдлин он ходил на свидание еще кое с кем, но их взаимодействие не всегда проходило совсем гладко. Может Хотч не решит, что он сумасшедший.

Стрелки медленно ползли к половине восьмого. Рид оставил магазин в надежных руках Эшли и ушел в полшестого. Он знал, что если придет домой слишком рано, то просто сойдет с ума от переизбытка свободного времени. Дома он принял душ, выбрал симпатичную пару джинсов, сапфирового цвета рубашку и серый жилет. Посмотрел в зеркало и решил, что, возможно, слишком вырядился, снял жилет. Но ему все равно не понравилось, и он надел черный свитер, подумал, что жилет был лучше, и переоделся еще раз.

Рид сел на диван, включил телевизор и перещелкивал каналы пока не наткнулся на «Звёзды говорят» с Нилом Деграссом Тайсоном. Это был повтор эпизода, где он брал интервью у Стивена Хокинга. Рид вздрогнул, вспомнив про смерть великого ученого. Он уже видел этот выпуск и помнил каждое слово, но оставил его, пытаясь отвлечься от тиканья минутной стрелки на часах. Семь пятнадцать. Змееносец запрыгнул к нему на колени и заурчал, прижимаясь. Рид спихнул кота и стал отряхиваться от бело-серой шерсти, оставленной мейн-куном. Змееносец свернулся клубком на подушке рядом и Рид рассеянно гладил его, пока смотрел телевизор. Телефон завибрировал. Хотч прислал смс.

«Застрял на работе, немного опоздаю». 

Рид ответил: «Ничего страшного».

В семь тридцать пять Рид стал нервно барабанить пальцами по дивану.

В без пятнадцати восемь в дверь позвонили.

Рид выключил телевизор и пошел открывать.

— Извини за опоздание, — сказал Хотч, когда Рид открыл дверь. — Задержался на работе.

На Хотче была черная рубашка, черный пиджак и темно-синие джинсы. Верхние пуговицы его рубашки были расстегнуты и Рид мог видеть несколько темных завитков. С какой-то стороны его совсем не волновало, насколько Хотч опоздал, главное, что он пришел.

Риду потребовались серьезные усилия, чтобы не запнуться.

— Все нормально, — сказал он. — Бывает.

— Особенно с такой работой, как у меня.

Змееносец спрыгнул с дивана и подошел к двери посмотреть кто же там пришел.

— Какой здоровый кот. Мейн-кун? — спросил Хотч.

— Да, — ответил Рид. — Его зовут Змееносец.

Кот потерся о ногу Хотча, и тот наклонился погладить его.

— Как только такое имя пришло тебе в голову?

— Змееносец — мое любимое созвездие. Это слово пришло из греческого. Раньше его называли Серпентариус или Офиухос, но мне кажется Змееносец намного благозвучнее.

Хотч не думал, что какое-то из этих греческих слов было приятным на слух, но промолчал.

— Не позволяй ему очаровать себя. Иначе мы никогда не уйдем. — сказал Рид.

Хотч улыбнулся и выпрямился. Рид снял свою сумку с крючка за дверью и подтолкнул огромный шар меха подальше от двери.

— Я вернусь. — сказал он коту.

Хотч ухмыльнулся, а Рид покраснел, закрывая и запирая дверь. У машины Хотч открыл Риду дверь и только потом уселся на водительское место.

— Куда едем? — спросил Рид.

— В пригороде есть великолепный ресторан со стейками, который я люблю. — ответил Хотч. —Тебя это устроит?

— Превосходно.

— Расскажи что-нибудь о себе, — попросил Хотч, трогаясь с места.

— Хочешь знать что-то конкретное?

— У тебя есть семья?

Рид тихо вздрогнул.

— Только мать. Она живет в Вегасе. Отец ушел от нас еще в детстве.

— Ты из Лас-Вегаса?

— Да, — ответил Рид. 

Он не хотел вдаваться в подробности и рассказывать, что его мать шизофреничка и лежит в клинике с тех пор, как ему исполнилось 18… С тех самых пор, как он отправил ее туда. Риду хотелось бы контролировать ход беседы, но он нервничал.

И решил перевести разговор на Хотча.

— А что насчет тебя?

— У меня шестилетний сын Джек, брат Шон и невестка Джессика, она присматривает за Джеком, когда я отъезде.

— Вы расстались с его матерью?

Лицо Хотча закаменело, и Рид подумал, возможно, он перегнул палку.

— Моя бывшая жена Хейли погибла несколько лет назад.

— Прости, мне очень жаль.

Хотч сделал глубокий вдох и заставил себя расслабиться. Возможно, это свидание было не такой уж и хорошей идеей. Открытость никогда не была его сильной чертой, и в этой истории было слишком много демонов.

— Вернемся к тебе. Ты был женат? — спросил Хотч.

Рид поерзал на сиденье и нервно сплел пальцы. Хотч посмотрел на него. Риду было так же неловко, как самому Хотчу пару минут назад.

— Ты в порядке?

Рид прокашлялся.

— Семейные отношения — больная тема.

— Можем поговорить о чем-то другом, если тебе это неприятно.

Рид выдавил улыбку.

— Нет, все в порядке. Мы же просто узнаем друг друга получше, ведь так? — Он сделал глубокий вдох. — Однажды я был женат. Ее звали Мэдлин.

Рид выглядел так словно хотел сказать что-то еще, но промолчал.

— Не сошлись характерами? — поинтересовался Хотч.

— Да нет. Она была беременна. Мы узнали об этом, когда я только открыл кофейню. Я назвал ее в честь нашей дочери. Но у Мэдлин случился выкидыш в третьем триместре, и наш брак этого не пережил.

— Мне так жаль. Я потерял свою бывшую, но не могу представить каково это — потерять ребенка, особенно на поздних сроках беременности.

— Это было четыре года назад. Ты никогда не сможешь привыкнуть к этому, но можешь попробовать жить дальше, понимаешь?

— Да. Прекрасно понимаю.

Не успев хорошенько подумать, Хотч ободряюще положил руку на колено Рида. Тот улыбнулся и взял ее, мягко пожав. Хотч заставил себя продолжить разговор.

— Мою бывшую жену убили. Мы уже развелись, но это все равно самая жуткая вещь, которую мне пришлось пережить.

— Мне жаль. Это, должно быть, ужасно.

— Как ты и сказал — никогда не получится смириться, но мы должны научиться жить дальше. Не знаю, как я смог бы это пережить, если бы не было Джека. Он заставлял меня двигаться дальше. Джессика, сестра Хейли, очень много для него значит, и это тоже помогает.

— Не представляю, каково тебе было, — сказал Рид.

— Было чувство, что я полностью раздавлен. В моей команде поведенческого анализа все очень близки, и все они были рядом на протяжении всего этого длинного пути. Я бы не смог выдержать это сам. 

Рид тяжело сглотнул. Его мать помогала ему как могла, после того, как они с Мэдлин потеряли ребенка и расстались. В конце концов, у него не было по-настоящему близких друзей. Он старался держаться от людей на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он боялся подпустить кого-то слишком близко, боялся быть непонятым, боялся, что отвергнут его, его прошлое и его странности. От него отказывались и высмеивали всю его жизнь, и поэтому для него было рискованно быть здесь и сейчас с Хотчем.

— Теперь мы, кажется, пережили весь этот кошмар, — сказал Хотч. — Что планируешь делать дальше?

Рид немного посветлел лицом и отпустил руку Хотча. Хотч положил ее обратно на руль.

— Как ты знаешь, у меня есть своя кофейня. Я преподаю введение в психологию, патопсихологию и поведенческие анализ в университете. Получил докторскую степень математических, инженерных и химических наук и бакалавра в психологии и социологии. Сейчас получаю еще и бакалавра философии. Ну и, конечно же, люблю читать.

— Сколько тебе лет? — Хотч уставился на него в восхищении.

— Хм, 30.

— Это… это очень впечатляет.

— Мне нравится учиться. И быть владельцем кофейни для меня почти то же самое, что и проходить еще один курс социологии. Я люблю наблюдать за людьми и узнавать о них что-то новое. Мне нравится культура, искусство и чтение книг, — покраснел Рид.

— Может, мне стоило пригласить тебя в библиотеку вместо ресторана?

— Это может быть нашим вторым свиданием, — улыбнулся Рид

— Мы еще даже не пережили первое, — засмеялся Хотч.

— Я довольно неплохо читаю людей, — Рид пожал плечами.

— Посмотрим, как тебе это удается.

Хотч припарковался, и не успел Рид выбраться, как он открыл перед ним дверь. Рид неловко улыбнулся.

— Что? — спросил Хотч.

— Просто не привык, что кто-то открывает мне двери. Обычно это делаю я. — сказал Рид.

— Ты привыкнешь.

Рид решил, что это значит, что они проведут вместе не только сегодняшний вечер, и у него в животе снова запорхали бабочки. Хотч открыл дверь ресторана, и они вошли. Была оформлена бронь, так что они сразу отправились к столику, который находился в дальнем углу ресторана и стоял так, чтобы Хотч мог видеть большую часть зала и входную дверь.

Официант подошел и представился: 

— Меня зовут Дрю, сегодня я буду вашим официантом. Закажете что-нибудь выпить для начала?

— Я возьму колу, — сказал Хотч.

— А для тебя, дорогуша? — широко улыбаясь, спросил Дрю у Рида.

— Холодный чай, пожалуйста.

Официант мимолетно коснулся его руки.

— Принесу твой заказ прямо сейчас, — сказал он.

— Уверен, он флиртовал с тобой, — сказал Хотч, когда официант вышел из зоны слышимости.

— Он просто надеется на хорошие чаевые, — ответил Рид.

— Я так не думаю. Его зрачки значительно расширились при взгляде на тебя.

Рид прекрасно знал физиологические признаки влечения и возбуждения. Он прокашлялся.

— Я и не заметил.

— Да, конечно. Это моя работа — отмечать такие нюансы, — сказал Хотч.

Рид тряхнул головой.

— Ты недооцениваешь себя. Ты очень привлекателен. — Когда эти слова сорвались с губ Хотча, он был удивлен ими также, как и Рид.

Рид вскинул брови.

— Думаешь?

— Да, — ответил Хотч.

Рид покраснел и стал пристально всматриваться в меню.

— Что посоветуешь заказать? — спросил он.

Хотч даже не открывал меню.

— Больше всего я люблю филе-миньон. Обычно его и заказываю.

Рид быстро пролистал меню и отложил его в сторону.

— Самый лучший кусок мяса, — сказал он. — Берут мясо, расположенное с двух сторон от позвоночника, и обычно в итоге получается две длинных змееобразных полоски вырезки. Такую говядину не очень удобно использовать при приготовлении стейков, поэтому обычно рестораны для филе-миньона готовят ее более широкую часть. Это и практичнее, и дешевле.

Хотч тряхнул головой.

— Дэйв сказал, что ты необычный.

Рид фыркнул.

— Он так сказал? — спросил он. — Даже не знаю, комплимент это или сарказм.

— Комплимент. И я с ним согласен.

Рид поднял бровь.

— Большинство людей считают меня назойливым.

— Мне трудно в это поверить, — сказал Хотч. — Ты невероятно образован и впечатляюще умен.

— Не забегай вперед, — сказал Рид и нахмурился.

— Ты не очень хорошо умеешь принимать комплименты.

Рид неловко поерзал.

— Сложно поверить в их искренность. В Лас-Вегасской старшей школе я был вундеркиндом и выпустился в 12. Поступил в Калифорнийский технологический университет в 13. У меня не было приятелей и тем более друзей. Сначала я необычная новинка, но потом устареваю и начинаю надоедать.

Хотч перегнулся через стол и взял Рида за руку. 

— Ты достоин человека, который будет не просто терпеть, — сказал он.

Рид слабо улыбнулся.

Хотч провел большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони Рида, и тот едва удержался от дрожи. До него так давно никто не дотрагивался, так мягко и заботливо. Ему хотелось большего. Хотелось, чтобы то, что говорил Хотч, было правдой. Хотелось, чтобы кто-то любил его, безо всяких если. Он думал, что Мэдлин так его любит, но даже она его бросила.

Официант принес их напитки и остановился поближе к Риду, подальше от Хотча.

— Держи, дорогой. Вы готовы сделать заказ?

— Заказывай, что хочешь, — сказал Хотч, — я плачу.

— Уверен? — уточнил Рид.

— Можешь заплатить на следующем свидании, — сказал Хотч, наблюдая за официантом. 

Тот нахмурился, но быстро придал лицу нейтральное выражение. Рид с трудом сдерживал смех.

— Мне, пожалуйста, филе-миньон с двойной картошкой и зеленой фасолью, — сказал Хотч.

— А для вас? — спросил официант Рида.

— То же самое, только без картошки.

— Что предпочтете на гарнир?

— Зеленой фасоли будет достаточно.

Официант забрал их меню и безмолвно удалился.

Рид позволил себе рассмеяться, когда официант отошел от их столика.

— Ревнуешь?

Выражение лица Хотча осталось прежним, за исключением приподнятой брови.

— Переживаешь?

В общем, Рида это не волновало. На самом деле ему нравилось быть в центре внимания, и то, что Хотч дал официанту понять, что они с Ридом вместе, тоже понравилось, тем более, это случилось на первом свидании.

— Нет. Это забавно. В следующий раз ты можешь просто пометить мою ногу.

— Думаю я отлично справился с этим и без риска попасть под обвинения о неприличном поведении.

Рид снова засмеялся.

— Значит, я плачу на следующем свидании?

— Если ты, конечно, не против следующего, — осторожно сказал Хотч.

— Не против.

Хотч улыбнулся, довольный что они поняли друг друга. Он и Рид были очень разными, но между ними действительно проскочила искра, и Хотчу было интересно, что будет дальше. Ему на самом деле понравился Рид, захотелось узнать его получше и посмотреть, получится ли у них что-то. Хотч смотрел на губы Рида, когда тот делал глоток чая через соломинку, и представлял как эти губы обхватывают кое-что другое. Он прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, подавляя стон от представившейся картины.

— Все нормально? — спросил Рид.

Он улыбался, как будто знал, о чем думает Хотч, и сделал еще один глоток чая, вызывающе глядя на него. Лицо Хотча оставалось бесстрастным, но глаза его выдавали.

Хотч постарался собраться, вспомнив, что Рид преподает поведенческий анализ. Судя лицу Рида, ему не сильно это удалось.

— Так ты работаешь над получением философской степени? — спросил Хотч, отвлекая внимания от собственного смущения.

— Да.

— Разве у тебя недостаточно степеней?

— Я закончу учиться, только когда умру, — очень серьезно сказал Рид.

— Для тебя это так важно?

— Вселенная бесконечна. Знания бесконечны, границы есть только у любознательности и способности задавать вопросы. Мир прекрасен, и мне хочется знать о нем все. Но недостаточно просто знать. Вселенная — это еще и получение опыта. Если я проведу всю свою жизнь, читая книги и не выходя из дома, не прикасаясь к настоящей жизни, это будет бессмысленно. Альберт Энштейн сказал «Существует два способа прожить свою жизнь. Один — думать, что чудес не бывает. Второй — думать, что все — чудо». Я выбираю второй.

— Неудивительно, что с таким подходом ты решил изучать философию.

— Каждый способен исследовать, — сказал Рид.

Хотч попытался вспомнить что-то из философии времен колледжа. Смутно вспоминался утилитаризм и присущая ему кантианская этика, но и только.

— И как ты смотришь на мир с философской точки? Какой теории придерживаешься?

Рид на секунду задумался.

— Я бы сказал, что я где-то между аретологией (этикой добродетели) и экзистенциализмом.

— Расскажи мне о них, — попросил Хотч. — Я изучал философию в колледже, и это было очень давно.

Глаза Рида загорелись, и он даже выпрямился.

— Этика добродетели — раздел этики, в котором ключевым элементом этического мышления являются индивидуальные черты характера, в то время как в деонтологии при вынесении оценки совершенным действиям руководствуются некоторыми внутренними правилами. Консеквенциализм же диктует нам выбирать действия исходя из их последствий. Так ты придерживаешься определенных ценностей как индивидуум, и они формируют твою личную моральную систему.

— Какие ценности у тебя? — спросил Хотч.

— Честность, добросовестность, сочувствие, любознательность. Это основное. А у тебя? Что бы ты назвал своими наибольшими ценностями?

— Конечно же, честность. Долг. Честь. Верность. Семья. Не знаю, являются ли они на самом деле добродетелями, но это самые важные вещи в моей жизни.

— Все перечисленное — да. Особенно долг и верность.

— Расскажешь о экзистенциализме? — спросил Хотч. — Я помню, что это была сложная тема, но не помню, в чем именно заключались сложности.

— Экзистенциализм больше сосредоточен на вопросе «Зачем мы здесь?». И он не дает никаких ответов. По своей сути экзистенциализм говорит, что нет ничего предопределенного. Каждый человек сам выбирает смысл жизни и свою судьбу. Главная ценность, которую приписывают экзистенциализму — аутентичность. Уровень того, насколько человек честен с самим собой, несмотря на давление извне. Обычно люди называют это экзистенциальным кризисом, когда кто-то растерян, испуган или в ужасе перед лицом абсурда или бесконечного хаоса вселенной. В этом контексте «абсурд» значит человеческую неспособность логически оправдать невозможное и относится к человеческому поиску смысла и ценности жизни, и в то же время неспособности его найти.

— Какой у тебя смысл жизни?

— Вопросы, исследования, познание. Все это связано с любовью. Каждое наше действие происходит из страха или любви. Я стараюсь действовать, основываясь на последнем. Не только к остальному человечеству, но ко всем предметам, жизни и ко вселенной в целом.

— Прекрасно смотреть на жизнь под таким углом.

— Ты не согласен? — спросил Рид.

— Нет, не обязательно. Твои слова вызывают во мне отклик. Думаю, я смотрю на вещи с более… логической точки зрения. Я понимаю, что в твоем понимании значит «абсурд». Когда убили Хейли, я потерял лучшего друга и мать моего сына. Ее смерть была жестокой и бессмысленной. Не знаю, каждый ли выбирает свою судьбу. Преследуя убийц по всей стране, я видел такое, что, кажется, некоторые люди… изначально отмечены роком, может, это генетическая предрасположенность или жизненные обстоятельства. Я действительно верю, что каждый может выбирать, кем он хочет быть, и именно это я вижу снова и снова, к лучшему или худшему.

— В этом есть смысл. Я понимаю разницу. Нужно поразмыслить об этом. Думаешь, ты сам выбираешь свою судьбу?

— Думаю, что судьба определенно зависит от внешних обстоятельств, но я выбираю свои приоритеты и их направленность. Смерть Хейли сильно повлияла на формирование меня как личности и продолжает это делать. То же самое можно сказать про Джека. Думаю, я сам определяю смысл своей жизни и ее цель.

— Какой же?

— Порядок, — сказал Хотч. — Мир хаотичен. Я сражаюсь на стороне добра. Сражаюсь за тех, кто не может защитить себя сам. Знаю, что не могу спасти всех, но делаю все, чтобы спасти всех, кого только смогу,я и посадить за решетку так много плохих парней, как только получится. Я только надеюсь, этого будет достаточно, чтобы чаша добра хоть немного перевесила.

К столу подошел официант с их заказом и поставил блюда на стол.

— Могу вам еще чем-то помочь, парни? — спросил он ровным профессиональным тоном.

— Все отлично, — сказал Хотч.

— Да, у меня тоже, спасибо — сказал Рид.

Пока они ели, за столом царила тишина. Хотч смотрел на руки Рида, как он держит вилку и нож, как режет стейк. Ему хотелось еще раз почувствовать их прикосновение. Он старался сосредоточиться на еде, но постоянно отвлекался. Он не чувствовал такого уже довольно давно.

— Значит у нас у обоих были серьезные отношения с женщинами, — сказал Рид в перерыве между поеданием стейка. — Ты был со многими мужчинами?

Хотч был озадачен прямотой вопроса.

— Хм, пожалуй, нет. Прошло не так много времени. Мы с Хейли были вместе со старшей школы и поженились, когда я учился в колледже. После я ходил на несколько первых свиданий — с мужчинами, с женщинами, но обычно все на них и заканчивалось.

— Это довольно серьезное отношение.

— Мягко выражаясь.

— Могу я задать личный вопрос? — спросил Рид.

— Дерзай.

— Ты уверен, что готов к новым отношения?

Секунду Хотч смотрел на него и молчал. Он много об этом думал. Смог ли он по-настоящему отпустить Хейли? Смог бы он снова кого-то полюбить? Смог бы он кого-нибудь подпустить настолько же близко, как свою бывшую жену?

— Я буду всегда любить ее, — сказал Хотч. — Даже теперь, когда ее нет. Она была любовью всей моей жизни и мы вместе повзрослели. Она разводилась со мной из-за работы. Это сломало меня. Я знаю, кто я в этой жизни. Я отдаю себе отчет, что могу предложить, а что нет. Если бы я встретил кого-то, кто примет меня таким, то да. Я готов к новым отношениям.

Он съел кусочек стейка, и они снова сидели в тишине. Хотч поймал взгляд Рида, расфокусированный и направленный куда-то за его плечо.

— О чем думаешь?

— Я скучал по этому. Дружескому общению. Когда просто можешь разделить с кем-то трапезу. У меня не так уж и много близких людей, кроме матери, а она… Она очень больна.

Хотч наклонился над столом и взял Рида за руку.

Рид переплел их пальцы и застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Вечер еще не закончился, а я уже хочу увидеть тебя завтра, — сказал он.

— Думаю, мы можем это устроить. Завтра я смогу освободиться пораньше. Большую часть бумажной работы я сделал сегодня. — сказал Хотч.

— Завтра я преподаю и потом мне надо будет вернуться в магазин, чтобы разобраться с ежемесячными счетами. Скучная рутина.

— Не будешь возражать против компании?

— Отличная идея, — улыбнулся Рид.

— Когда заканчиваются твои лекции?

— Последняя в пять. К шести я приду в кофейню.

— Я буду там.

Они закончили ужин и на десерт заказали невероятно огромный кусок шоколадного пирога. Обсудили, кто что любит и не любит. Рид закидал Хотча глупыми вопросами, например, какой его любимый цвет (голубой), его любимая еда (стейк), любимая песня (Ain't Even Done With the Nigh) и все в том же духе. 

Когда они покончили и с десертом, им обоим не хотелось уходить, но рано утром надо было идти на работу, да и это было только первое свидание. Когда они подъехали к дому Рида, Хотч снова открыл Риду дверь машины и проводил до порога. Рид нервно переминался с ноги на ноги у двери.

Хотч провел большим пальцем по щеке Рида, вниз к подбородку.

— Почему ты так нервничаешь? — шутливо спросил он.

Рид насмешливо посмотрел на него и Хотч усмехнулся в ответ.

— Могу я тебя поцеловать? — спросил он.

Рид кивнул, его гениальный ум молчал, и Хотч притянул Рида ближе. Одной рукой он приобнял его за талию, второй зарылся в волосы. Рид положил руки Хотчу на плечи, и какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга, пока Хотч не наклонился и не накрыл губы Рида своими. Поцелуй был медленным и нежным. Сердце Хотча забилось быстрее, и он стал целовать немного напористей. Риду казалось, что его внутренности превратились в желе, и колени ослабли. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, то тяжело дышали.

— А ты хорош, — прошептал Хотч.

Рид улыбнулся. Хотч взял его лицо в ладони, Рид прижался щекой к его руки и прикрыл глаза. Хотч пробежался большим пальцем по его мягким губам. Рид поцеловал его.

— Мне надо идти, — неуверенно сказал он и открыл глаза.

— Надо.

— Придешь утром за кофе?

— Можешь на это рассчитывать, — Хотч мягко коснулся губ Рида своими губами. — Спокойной ночи, Спенсер.

— Спокойной ночи, Аарон.


	4. Открытие

Когда на следующий день Хотч пришел в «Кофе Айды», Рид уже его ждал и смущенно улыбнулся, когда Хотч вошел внутрь.

Глаза Хотча загорелись, когда он увидел Рида, и тот еле заметно улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро.

— И тебе доброе утро, — ответил Рид. — Думаю, могу попробовать приготовить кофе по новому рецепту, если ты не против.

— Что в нем будет?

— Не скажу, пока не попробуешь.

— Так теперь я подопытный кролик?

— Очень милый.

Хотч вздрогнул.

— Насколько все плохо?

— О, ты мне совсем не доверяешь, — сказал Рид. Он готовил напиток за стойкой и принес его Хотчу.

Хотч сделал глоток, обжег язык и вздрогнул.

— Очень горячий.

— Разумеется.

— Я не смогу его пить, пока не остынет.

— Тогда напиши позже и скажи, что думаешь, а я раскрою свой секрет.

— Хорошая идея, — сказал Хотч. — О, подожди! Я должен тебе за вчерашний кофе. Ушел, не заплатив.

Рид небрежно махнул рукой.

— Тебе не надо платить. Преимущество свиданий с владельцем.

Хотч улыбнулся.

— Мне нравится эта идея. Пора на работу. Увидимся в шесть?

— Я буду здесь.

Всю дорогу, пока Хотч ехал на работу, он улыбался. Устроившись в своем кабинете и взяв папку из пачки с запросами о помощи, он успел поработать только несколько минут, когда в открытую дверь постучали.

Подняв взгляд, Хотч увидел Росси.

— Входи, Дэйв.

— Тебе нравится лезть не в свое дело? — спросил Хотч.

— А тебе — уходить от ответов на вопросы?

Хотч раздраженно посмотрел на Росси, но тот не обратил на это никакого внимания.

— Да, я вернулся.

— И? — с надеждой спросил Росси.

— Пригласил его поужинать вчера вечером.

Росси выглядел самодовольным.

— И?

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? Мне он понравился.

Росси торжествующе улыбнулся.

— Я знал, что так и будет. Этот малыш просто нечто.

— Можешь не называть его малышом? — спросил Хотч. — Чувствую себя стариком в такие моменты.

— Ты уже близок к этому. Слишком стар, чтобы быть одному.

— Испытываешь удачу, — нахмурился Хотч.

— Да брось, Аарон. Как все прошло? — спросил Росси.

— Нормально.

— Еще увидитесь?

— Боже, какой же ты нудный.

— Ответь на вопрос.

— Да, мы увидимся сегодня вечером, — раздраженно ответил Хотч. — Ты хочешь знать все подробности моей личной жизни?

Росси приподнял бровь.

— Личной жизни, да?

— Выметайся.

Росси усмехнулся и встал, чтобы уйти.

— Когда вы двое пойдете к алтарю, просто вспомните, кто вас свел.

— Убирайся, — рявкнул Хотч.

Росси еще раз усмехнулся и вышел из кабинета. Хотч вздохнул и покачал головой. Друг был слишком настойчив и лез не в свое дело. Посмотрел на доклад для консультации и попытался сосредоточиться, но постоянно отвлекался на воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере, о руке Рида в его руке, о том, какой он был вкусный, когда они целовались.

— Такими темпами я никогда с этим не разберусь, — сказал Хотч и сделал глоток кофе. Он был крепким, но с сливочными привкусом и каким-то ароматом, который он не узнал. Корица и что-то еще.

Хотч достал телефон и написал Риду: 

«Отличный кофе. Крепкий. Раскрой свой секрет».

Сообщение от Рида пришло мгновение спустя. 

«Это нагретая холодная смесь концентрата кофе и коктейля из пальмового сока, не такой кислый, как традиционный сваренный кофе, и содержит в два раза больше кофеина. Готовится из обжаренных кенийских зерен, которые дают этот фруктово-цитрусовый аромат. Еще в нем одна порция гватемальского эспрессо темной обжарки, приготовленного на обезжиренном молоке с добавлением корицы».

«Умножить кофеин на два плюс порция эспрессо, — написал Хотч. — Именно то, что мне было нужно».

«Тебе понравилось?»

«Он чудесен».

«Хорошо. Теперь ты никогда не сможешь пить кофе из “Макдональдса”».

«Обычно я пью, что варят в комнате отдыха».

«Оу. Тогда я дам тебе тебе пакет колумбийский зерен темной обжарки», — пообещал Рид.

«Было бы здорово. Нужно вернуться к работе, если я хочу выбраться отсюда вовремя».

«Не скучай. До вечера».

«Веселюсь».

Хотч сделал еще один глоток кофе и сосредоточился на отчете. Он собирался отправить кого-нибудь взглянуть на это дело, но не думал, что потребуется вся команда.

Хотч вышел в опенофис.

— Прентис, захвати ДжейДжей, жду вас в своем кабинете.

Прентис нашла ДжейДжей, и они отправились в кабинет Хотча.

— Нужно, чтобы вы вдвоем прокатились в Орландо и проверили сомнительное расследование смерти. ДжейДжей, местная пресса раскопала эту историю и плодит теории заговора. Помогите взять ситуацию под контроль. — Он протянул папку Прентис. — Посмотрите сегодня детали расследования. Выехать можете завтра утром. Держите меня в курсе и дайте знать, если вам понадобится помощь.

Прентис забрала документы.

— Мы сделаем это, — сказала она, и они с ДжейДжей отправились просматривать дело. 

Хотч взглянул на стопку папок на столе. Минус одна, осталось еще 15 или около того. И это был еще легкий день.

У Рида был спокойный день. На лекциях у него были промежуточные экзамены, и поэтому единственными звуками, издаваемыми студентами, были скрип карандашей и перелистывание страниц. Он сидел за столом и читал книгу, над которой сейчас работал — «Мудрость психопатов: секреты успеха от святых, шпионов и серийных убийц”. К концу третьей пары он дочитал ее и, его работа только началась. Да, это был спокойный день, но теперь у него на оказалось семьдесят три теста на проверку. Он надеялся просмотреть что-то позже в магазине. Ему лучше работалось под звуки кофемашины и запах кофе. Так что, сложив бумаги в сумку, Рид отправился на вторую работу.

Хотч появился в «Кофе Айды» в двадцать минут седьмого.

— Спенсер здесь? — спросил он за стойкой.

Рид услышал его голос и вышел из подсобки.

— Проходи за стойку, — сказал Рид, — я там работаю.

Хотч пошел за ним в подсобку. Это было что-то среднее между кухней и офисом — промышленные раковины с одной стороны и огромная столешница, начинающаяся у раковин и заканчивающаяся у дальней стены с окном, дающим немного естественного света. На другой стороне комнаты стояла большая кофемолка, в центре находился стол, на котором были разложены бумаги. На столе, напротив одного из двух стульев, стоял открытый ноутбук.

— Развлекаешься? — спросил Хотч.

— Это не совсем теорема Гаусса, — ответил Рид, — так что все очень скучно. Просто разбираюсь со счетами, начислением зарплаты и планированием бюджета. Хочешь кофе?

— Здесь есть что-нибудь без кофеина? Кажется, я выбрал свою норму на сегодня.

Рид усмехнулся.

— Думаю, в этом вопросе у меня иммунитет. Сделаю без кофеина. Как тебе приготовить?

— Просто черный.

— Без сахара?

— Да, пожалуй.

Рид ушел делать кофе, а Хотч подошел к дальней стене, чтобы выглянуть в окно. Он не слышал, как Рид подошел сзади с кофе в руках.

— Аарон, — позвал Рид.

Хотч резко развернулся и наткнулся на Рида, расплескав кофе на свою белую рубашку.

— Черт, горячо!

— Прости-прости, — сказал Рид.

— Нет, нет. Я сам виноват, наткнулся на тебя. Черт, как горячо.

Рид поставил кофе на кофемашину и достал тряпку из раковины. Он намочил ее под горячей водой и выдавил немного мыла.

— Снимай рубашку,— сказал Рид, возвращаясь к Хотчу. 

Хотч снял пиджак, положил его на стол и стал расстегивать рубашку. Рид протер пятно тряпкой, но ничего хорошего из этого не вышло.

— Все нормально, — сказал Хотч. — Дома у меня без малого дюжина белых рубашек.

Рид перестал мыть руки и посмотрел на Хотча. Улыбнувшись, он провел пальцем по голой коже Хотча под рубашкой в районе талии. Хотч прикрыл глаза и вздрогнул. Когда Рид коснулся одного из его шрамов, он распахнул глаза и отшатнулся. Глаза Рида расширились.

— Прости. Я не хотел…— начал Рид.

— Нет. Дело не в тебе, — прервал его Хотч. Его сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. Он приказал себе скрыть панику, но Рид все равно смотрел так, будто Хотч задыхался. Хотч сделал шаг к Риду и взял его за руку.

— Дело не в тебе, — повторил Хотч и сделал глубокий вдох. — Человек...

— Человек, убивший Хейли, напал на меня. Нанес девять ударов ножом и оставил шрамы. Никто никогда их не видел и никто очень давно не прикасался ко мне.

— Прости, — сказал Рид снова.

Хотч отвел прядь волос от лица Рида, заправил ему за ухо.

— Не надо, — сказал он. — Ты не мог этого знать. Ты просто меня напугал.

Он замолчал.

— Я ни с кем не говорил об этом с тех самых пор, — сказал он. — Конечно, если не считать психотерапевта из ФБР.

— Ты в порядке? — еще раз спросил Рид.

— Все нормально.

— Я никогда бы не стал сравнивать твои травмы с моими, — сказал Рид. — Но у меня тоже есть свои демоны. Я не воспринимаю твои слова легкомысленно и мог бы сказать, что ты можешь мне доверять, но лучше я покажу тебе это.

Хотч поднес руку Рида к губам и поцеловал.

— Спасибо. Я знаю тебя меньше недели, но… есть в тебе что-то такое. Даже не знаю, как описать это.

— Я тоже это чувствую, — улыбнулся Рид.

— Одновременно волнующе и пугающе, — сказал Хотч.

— Давай просто делать шаг за шагом и посмотрим, к чему это приведет.

— Звучит хорошо, — улыбнулся Хотч в ответ. Он наклонился и поцеловал Рида. Это был короткий, но безумно чувственный поцелуй,от которого у Рида остались комок в горле и боль в груди. Но он должен был сосредоточиться. В конце концов, была работа, которую нужно сделать.

— Ненавижу себя за то, что должен прервать это, — сказал Рид. — Но мне нужно доделать эту работу, если я хочу попасть домой сегодня ночью.

— Точно, — сказал Хотч. Он отпустил руку Рида и заправил свою рубашку. Затем он ослабил галстук и закатал рукава.

Рид сел за ноутбук и показал на второй пустой стул рядом со столом.

— Чувствуй себя как дома. Это не займет много времени. 

Хотч сел напротив Рида и взял свою кружку с кофе и осторожно отпил. Кофе был довольно прохладный, чтобы его можно было пить, так что он сделал глоток побольше. Хотч смотрел, как Рид перебирает бумаги и что-то печатает на ноутбуке. Он был очень увлечен им. Хотч не был доверчивым человеком, но его интуиция говорила, что Рид заслуживает доверия. Он мог представить, что проводит с ним больше времени и что вкладывается в него эмоционально. Хотч не был чувствительным человеком и то, что он так сильно раскрылся перед Ридом, говорило о многом, так же быстро, как говорил и он сам. Он мог сказать, что Рид отнесся серьезно к его уязвимости. Был терпеливым. Понимающим. И чертовски красивым.

— Что тебе нужно будет сделать после этого? — спросил Хотч. 

— У меня есть стопка работ с промежуточного экзамена, и мне нужно что-то поесть, — сказал Рид, не отвлекаясь от своих подсчетов.

— Возьми их с собой ко мне. Я приготовлю что-нибудь. Мне не надо завтра на работу.

Рид поднял взгляд.

— А как же твой сын? — спросил он.

— Сегодня он у Джессики. Завтра они собираются пойти на новый фильм про динозавров.

— Ты на самом деле хочешь сидеть рядом и смотреть, как я проверяю работы? — спросил Рид.

— Да, — ответил Хотч.

— Ладно. Это явно лучше, чем работа в одиночестве, да и завтра до полудня мне никуда не нужно. Дай мне еще десять минут, я закончу работу.

— Не торопись.

Рид улыбнулся.

— Я читаю со скоростью двадцать тысяч слов в минуту, и у меня докторская степень по математике, помнишь? Я совершенно не тороплюсь.

Через восемь минут Рид уже раскладывал документы по папкам и блокировал компьютер.

— Я еду за тобой до твоего дома? — спросил Рид.

— Можно и так, — ответил Хотч.

Собрав вещи, они вышли из кофейни.


	5. Жареный сыр и поцелуи

Хотч открыл входную дверь и ждал Рида на крыльце. Тот припарковался и вошел вслед за ним.

— Разувайся у двери, — сказал Хотч.

Они сняли ботинки и оставили на коврике рядом с дверью.

— Тебе хватит места на кофейном столике в гостиной или удобней будет устроиться в столовой?

— Гостиная подойдет, — ответил Рид.

Хотч кивнул на диван.

— Чувствуй себя как дома. Я схожу и быстро переоденусь.

Пока Рид ждал Хотча, он устроился на диване, достал папки с работами из сумки и разложил их на кофейном столике. Нашел красную ручку во внутреннем кармане и в первую очередь взялся за папку с тестами психологов сто первой группы. 

Рид задержал дыхание, когда Хотч вышел из спальни — одетый в белую майку, старые голубые джинсы и босиком. На мгновение Рид забыл, чем был занят. Хотч божественно выглядел в своей рабочей одежде, но в повседневной он был невероятно порочен.

Хотч заметил реакцию Рида и усмехнулся.

— Все нормально?

— А… да?

— Это был вопрос?

— Не знаю, — пробормотал Рид. — Не могу трезво мыслить.

— Кое-что это о тебе говорит, — сказал Хотч. Рид фыркнул. — Должен был сказать раньше, но когда я говорил, что приготовлю что-нибудь, я имел в виду макароны с сыром и сосисками, спагетти с соусом из банки, жареный сыр или томатный суп.

— Еда для шестилетних, — хохотнул Рид.

— Просто скажу, я безумно счастлив, что вкус Джека не меняется.

— М-м-м. Жареный сыр. Это вкусно. Моя мама постоянно готовила мне его до того… — Рид вздохнул. — До того как заболела.

— Могу я спросить, что с ней? 

Рид замешкался.

— Шизофрения, — в итоге сказал он.

Хотч пересек комнату и сел на диван рядом с Ридом.

— Все так плохо?

— Мне пришлось отправить ее в лечебницу, когда мне было 18, — тихо сказал Рид. — Она до сих пор там.

— Спенсер, мне жаль. Не могу представить, каково тебе было.

— Из-за этого ушел отец, не смог с этим справиться. И мне пришлось заботиться о нас двоих. — Хотч взял Рида за руку, пробежался большим пальцем по тыльной стороне кисти. — Я навещаю ее не так часто, как хотелось бы, но каждый день пишу письмо. Знаешь, сейчас жареный сыр и томатный суп сейчас будут к месту.

Хотч понял намек и сжал руку Рида перед тем как отпустить ее.

— Жареный сыр и томатный суп уже в процессе, — сказал он и направился на кухню. 

Рид сосредоточился на тестах. Он помнил ключ со всеми ответами, так что это была очень простая работа — пробежаться взглядом и отметить неправильные ответы. Он зачеркивал неправильные номера ответов в вопросах с несколькими правильными вариантами и обводил правильные номера, писал комментарии к письменным вопросам и складывал проценты в уме, пока Хотч готовил. Рид громко выдохнул, когда закончил с последним тестом этой группы.

— Что такое? — спросил Хотч, раскладывая бутерброды и разливая суп по тарелкам.

— 17 из 23 студентов перепутали оперантное обусловливание и классический условный рефлекс. Это просто. Классический рефлекс Павлова состоит из двух стимулов, когда оперантное обусловливание Скиннера сочетает поведение и реакцию. Интересно, стоит ли мне изменить стиль подачи этой информации. Может, стоит использовать больше наглядных пособий.

Хотч принес еду и Рид переложил бумаги на пол, освобождая место для тарелок.

— Осторожно, горячо, — предупредил Хотч.

— Естественно. Он же только же с плиты. — ответил Рид.

— Отлично, умник, — пошутил Хотч, усаживаясь на диван рядом с Ридом. Хотч поставил пиалу на кофейный столик, а тарелку на колени, планируя начать с бутерброда. Рид же сел на край дивана, поставил обе тарелки на стол, разломил бутерброд на две части и макнул его в суп. Хотч удивленно смотрел, как он ест.

Рид посмотрел на нетронутую пиалу с супом Хотча, затем на его сэндвич.

— Ты не макаешь сэндвич в суп? — спросил он.

— Смешивать их? — ответил Хотч и еще раз откусил от своего сэндвича.

— Аарон, но ведь в этом весь смысл сочетания жареного сыра и томатного супа, — серьезно сказал Рид.

Хотч приподнял бровь.

— Ты серьезно?

— Похоже, что я шучу? — спросил Рид.

Хотч фыркнул и покачал головой. Он поставил тарелку на стол, разломил свой сэндвич, манул его в суп и откусил кусочек.

— Лучше? — спросил он.

— Намного, — улыбнулся Рид.

После этого они ели в тишине. Когда закончили, Хотч унес тарелки на кухню, сполоснул их и поставил в посудомойку.

— Принести пива? — спросил он с кухни, доставая свое из холодильника.

— Я не пью, — ответил Рид.

— Не пьешь? 

— Нет… Я состою в анонимных наркоманах и чист уже восемь лет.

— Серьезно? Но анонимные наркоманы это же только про наркотики?

— Анонимные наркоманы — обо всем, что вызывает, зависимость. Мы не делаем различий между ними. Наркотики вызывают привыкание, а алкоголь — самый древний из известных наркотиков.

Хотч убрал пиво обратно в холодильник.

— Уважаю, — сказал он. — В таком случае могу предложить воду, фруктовый пунш и молоко с шоколадом или клубничным сиропом по желанию.

— Вода подойдет.

Хотч налил по стакану холодной воды себе и Риду и вернулся в гостиную.

— Не забудь про подставку, — сказал он, протягивая стакан Риду.

Рид сделал глоток воды и скептически посмотрел на Хотча.

— И это все?

Поставив стакан воды на подставку, Хотч откинулся на спинку дивана.

— А что?

— Я только что сказал тебе, что я бывший наркоман, — сказал Рид.

— Хочешь об этом поговорить?

— Я не против поговорить. Просто, наверное, не ожидал такого равнодушия.

— Мой отец был алкоголиком. Он жестоко обращался со мной и матерью. Я даже не знаю, сколько раз он пытался бросить или моя мать пыталась заставить его бросить. Я уважаю любого человека, кто нашел в себе силы и волю оставаться чистым так долго.

— На самом деле это не имеет никакого отношения к силе воли или упрямству, — сказал Рид. — Это все о полной капитуляции. Как и с любой другой болезнью. Ты можешь никогда и не стать таким сильным, чтобы перестать пить или торчать. Все дело в том, что нужно признать тот факт, что я не могу употреблять что-то, не разрушая свою жизнь. Что я буду зависим и мне придется лечиться всю оставшуюся жизнь. Это значит никогда не принимать никакие наркотики, в том числе и алкоголь.

— Никогда не смотрел на это с этой точки зрения, — сказал Хотч.

— Многие люди этого не делают и поэтому случается так много рецидивов, когда люди пытаются бросить сами. Хроническое течение болезни значит, что повторное употребление наркотиков не только возможно, но и, скорее всего, вероятно. Частота рецидивов у людей с зависимостями и другими расстройствами, связанными с употреблением психотропных веществ, аналогична частоте рецидивов таких заболеваний как диабет, гипертония и астма, у которых тоже есть психологическая и поведенческая составляющая. Различные исследования указывают цифру от сорока до шестидесяти процентов. Это хронические заболевания, но ими можно управлять. Вот чему я научился.

— Для меня этого достаточно, — сказал Хотч.

Закрыв этот вопрос, Рид взял папку с тестами по патопсихологии. Хотч наблюдал, как он быстро пролистывает бумаги, делает пометки и пишет комментарии. После этого Рид взял папку с тестами по поведенческому анализу, и все повторилось.

Рид поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Хотчем.

— Ты на самом деле собираешься просто сидеть здесь и смотреть, как я работаю с бумагами? — спросил он.

— Да, — ответил Хотч. — У тебя есть идея получше?

— Мне нужно с этим разобраться, — усмехнулся Рид.

— У тебя же нет лекций до понедельника?

Рид открыл папку и вытащил пачку бумаг, красная ручка уже была наготове.

— Не люблю оставлять дела на потом. Я бы хотел просто все доделать и закрыть вопрос.

— Тогда да. Я собираюсь сидеть здесь и смотреть, как ты работаешь.

Рид поежился.

— Чудик, — прошептал он на выдохе.

— Что это было? — спросил Хотч.

Рид мило ему улыбнулся.

— Ничего. Дай мне двадцать минут и я все закончу.

Верный своему слову, двадцать минут спустя Рид складывал бумаги обратно в папки и убирал в сумку.

— Что теперь? — спросил он.

Хотч притянул Рида поближе к себе.

— Я очень терпеливо ждал, — сказал он.

— Чего?

Хотч потянул Рида вниз, чтобы он улегся у него на груди и обнял его.

— Твоего внимания.

Рид улыбнулся и поудобнее устроился в объятии сильных рук.

— Разве сегодня тебе было недостаточно внимания? — игриво спросил он.

— Это немного разные вещи. Ты был занят.

— Но не сейчас, — сказал Рид.

— Да, не сейчас.

Хотч приподнял подбородок Рида, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу.

— Сейчас, — сказал он и поцеловал Рида. Одной рукой Хотч обнимал его, а второй зарылся в его кудряшки. Рид выдохнул ему в губы, когда почувствовал прикосновение руки к своим волосам.

Рид отклонился назад и посмотрел прямо Хотчу в глаза.

— Значит все это «пойдем ко мне домой и я угощу тебя ужином» всего лишь предлог? — спросил он. Ему удалось удержать серьезное выражение лица, но в глазах плясали смешинки.

— У меня не было никаких коварных планов, если ты это имеешь в виду, — ответил Хотч.

— Ты просто полтора часа смотрел, как я разбираю бумаги, и ничего не смог с собой поделать.

Хотч нежно поцеловал Рида в губы.

— В общем, да.

— Аарон, я должен тебе сказать. Сейчас я не готов зайти дальше.

Хотч ослабил объятия, чтобы Рид мог уйти, если захочет, но тот не отстранился и остался в кольце рук Хотча.

— Я тоже, и я не заставляю тебя делать что-то, что доставит тебе дискомфорт. Я просто хочу остаться так с тобой, обнимать и целовать тебя. Для меня этого достаточно.

Рид улыбнулся.

— Отличная идея.

Он наклонился и поцеловал Хотча. Отвечая на поцелуй, Хотч обнял одной рукой Рида за талию. Боже, его губы были такими мягкими. Рид полностью обезоружил его. Он не планировал заняться сексом, но сейчас он очень этого хотел. Хотч хотел поделиться этой мыслью с Ридом, но понимал, что им нужно время и взаимное доверие. Его присутствие опьяняло. Конечно, многое еще нужно было узнать. Но между ними была химия, а общение было легким и непринужденным, но несмотря на все это существовал еще и Джек. Любой партнер должен быть для его сына настолько же хорош, как и для самого Хотча. И была работа. Он был предан ОПА. Это была его вторая семья. Он не бросил ее ради Хэйли и не планировал бросать ради кого-то еще. Тем не менее, впервые за долгое время он чувствовал себя в безопасности. У него появилась надежда, что, вероятно, он снова сможет разделить свою жизнь с кем-то еще. Возможно, только возможно, Рид окажется этим человеком. Ни с кем еще Хотч не был так откровенен за последнее десятилетие. Он прервал поцелуй и посмотрел в карие глаза Рида.

— О чем ты думаешь? — спросил Рид.

Хотч обхватил ладонью щеку Рида и тот наклонился к нему.

— Не уверен, что смогу выразить это словами, — сказал он.

— Попробуй.

Хотч на мгновение задумался.

— Мне не хочется тебя отпускать. Не хочется, чтобы ты уходил. Это идеальное мгновение, и я не хочу, чтобы оно заканчивалось.

Рид взял Хотча за руку и поцеловал ее тыльную сторону.

— Не переживай так сильно об этом. Такие моменты еще будут. Обещаю.

— Ты мне очень нравишься, и это пугает.

— Конечно, пугает, — сказал Рид. — Такие люди, как мы, не сходятся легко. Мне кажется, что нам сейчас хорошо вместе, говорит о многом. Уверен, что стоит продолжить.

— Тебя не смущает, что у меня есть сын?

— Если бы смущало, меня бы тут не было.

Рид повернулся и прижался спиной к груди Хотча. Хотч обнял его и поцеловал в макушку.

— А работа? Она вездесуща. Именно из-за этого ушла Хэйли.

— Мы с Дэйвом друзья уже очень давно. И я прекрасно знаю, что вы делаете.

— Я на связи двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю. Меня могут немедленно вызвать за границу штата, и меня не будет несколько дней.

— Я знаю.

— У нас опасная работа. Команда работает вместе, чтобы быть в полной уверенности, что каждый доберется до дома целым и невредимым, но случается разное, и в любой момент может пойти что-то не так

— Аарон, — сказал Рид. — Я совершенно не представляю, как это встречаться с кем-то, кто живет такой жизнью, как ты, но я понимаю, на что иду, и думаю, оно того стоит.

— Я тоже, — сказал Хотч, — я тоже.

Какое-то время они так и лежали, обнявшись, перебрасываясь фразами и неспешно целуясь, пока Рид не начал зевать.

Было около 11 вечера, когда Рид посмотрел на часы.

— Если не уйду сейчас, вообще не уйду, — сказал он.

Хотч сделал настолько обиженное лицо, насколько это вообще было возможно.

— Я позвоню тебе завтра?

— Я расстроюсь, если не позвонишь.

— Совершенно не представляю, что будет на этих выходных, но мы могли бы придумать что-нибудь завтра. Хочу снова тебя увидеть.

Рид сел и потянулся.

— Конечно, увидишь. Тебе будет сложно от меня отделаться.

Хотч встал с дивана и протянул Риду руку, помогая подняться.

— Еще один поцелуй?

Рид улыбнулся.

— Только один. Это все, на что ты можешь рассчитывать, или я останусь на всю ночь.

Хотч мягко поцеловал Рида. Рид углубил поцелуй с языком, пробуя Хотча на вкус, дразня его.

Тяжело дыша, Хотч отстранился.

— Это было нечестно, — сказал он.

— Просто чтобы тебе было о чем думать, когда я уйду, — ухмыльнулся Рид.

Хотч засмеялся.

— Уходи. Пока ты еще можешь это сделать.

Рид взял сумку, обулся у двери. Хотч предусмотрительно открыл перед ним дверь

— Спокойно ночи, Аарон.

— Спокойной ночи, Спенсер. Будь осторожен.

— Буду, — пообещал Рид.

Хотч закрыл за Ридом дверь и с улыбкой на лице отправился спать.


	6. Встреча с семьей

Выходные Хотч провел с сыном и не видел Рида ни в субботу, ни в воскресенье, но оба дня они болтали по телефону. В понедельник Рид преподавал, но перед работой Хотч все равно заехал выпить пару кружек кофе и взять с собой большой стакан черного кофе и четверной маккиато для Росси. Когда Хотч приехал в офис, Росси уже был там, работал над парой консультативных дел. Хотч постучался в открытую дверь, и тот поднял взгляд от бумаг.

— Доброе утро, Аарон. Надеюсь, один кофе мой.

Хотч протянул Росси его стакан, и Росси незамедлительно сделал глоток.

— М-м-м. Божественный эспрессо. У Спенсера на самом деле лучший кофе.

— Я только хотел поблагодарить тебя, — сказал Хотч.

— Все хорошо? — усмехнулся Росси.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Хотч. — Мне он нравится.

Выражение на лице Хотча было противоречивым.

— Кажется, сейчас будет «но», — сказал Росси. — Садись.

Хотч сел.

— Что не так?

— Из-за моей работы ушла Хейли, и мне кажется, несправедливо втягивать в это еще кого-то.

Росси покачал головой, поставил кружку с кофе и скрестил руки на груди.

— Ты отлично умеешь вставлять себе палки в колеса, — сказал он Хотчу.

— Это неправда, Дэйв. Я просто...

— Прекрати, Аарон. Я пришел как твой друг и говорю, что ты недооцениваешь себя. Спенсер — взрослый мужчина, и он может сам принимать решения, что делать со своей жизнью. Когда возникла эта ситуация, вы с Хейли уже были вместе, и никто из вас не знал чего ожидать. Когда мы только познакомились со Спенсером, мы много говорили об этой работе. На самом деле, он даже хотел присоединиться к команде, но его не допустили по медицинским показаниям.

— Я не знал.

— Спенсер не жил нашей жизнью, но он знает, на что это похоже. Он принял осознанное решение быть с тобой. И ты не можешь лишить его этого. Ты не можешь решать за него. Он самостоятельно принял его.

В последний момент Хотч отдернул руку от кофейной кружки и не намочил рукав. Вместо этого он взял стакан, не глядя на Росси.

— В чем причина на самом деле, Аарон? 

Хотч промолчал.

Росси наклонился вперед, облокотившись о стол.

— Назови мне хотя бы одну причину, почему ты не можешь быть счастлив.

— Не знаю, Дэйв.

Росси оглядел друга с ног до головы.

— Да ты просто боишься.

Хотч посмотрел на Росси. Он встретился с ним взглядом, но ничего не сказал.

— Ты боишься, что позволишь себе влюбиться, — продолжил Росси. — Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но поезд ушел. Ты уже в него влюбился.

— Прошла всего неделя, Дэйв. Невозможно узнать кого-то всего за неделю.

— Возможно, мы ненормальные, но мы способны это сделать, узнать, что у человека внутри, даже ни разу не видев его.

— Еще есть Джек, — сказал Хотч. — Я не могу встречаться с кем-то, не зная, как он поладит с моим сыном.

Росси на мгновение задумался.

— Знаешь, пожалуй, я приглашу всю команду к себе в субботу. Попрошу ДжейДжей и Уилла привести Генри, а ты можешь взять Джека и пригласить Спенсера. Так у них с Джеком появится шанс встретиться на нейтральной территории, да и у всей команды тоже.

Хотч поднял бровь.

— Не рановато ли приглашать его в дом и знакомить с семьей? — спросил он немного насмешливо.

— Аарон, все идет как и должно быть. Чем больше ты пытаешься контролировать ситуацию, тем более несчастным будешь. Я знаю, ты его любишь. Я вижу это в каждом твоем движении. Неважно, сколько прошло времени. Пора прекратить прятаться.

Хотч вздохнул.

— Поверить не могу, что из всех людей на свете совета об отношениях я прошу именно у тебя.

— Просто я уже совершил все возможные ошибки, — сказал Росси. — Как думаешь откуда я все знаю? Не делай того, что сделал я. Не сбегай от того, кто рядом с тобой. У тебя есть шанс быть по-настоящему счастливым. И, как бы там ни было, думаю, Спенсер отлично найдет общий язык с Джеком.

Хотч поднялся со стула.

— Посмотрим. Во сколько в субботу?

— В полдень, — ответил Росси, — мы садимся обедать ровно в час.

Во вторник утром Хотчу нужно было пораньше прийти в офис и просмотреть несколько дел, так что он даже не нашел времени заехать за кофе до работы. Они с Ридом планировали встретиться в обеденный перерыв Хотча, но по закону подлости один из кейсов заставил команду выехать в Неваду еще до обеда. 

Вечером Хотч позвонил Риду из номера в отеле и передал приглашение Росси на субботнюю встречу, предполагая, что они вернутся в город. Рид с радостью согласился. Хотч сказал, что придет с Джеком, и Рид ответил, что будет рад познакомиться. Он всегда хотел иметь детей, а выкидыш Мадлен и их дальнейшее расставание совершенно раздавило его. Встреча с Джеком совершенно не волновала его, на самом деле, с детьми у него получалось ладить намного лучше, чем со взрослыми. Больше он переживал о реакции Хотча. Рид знал, что Джек — главная часть его жизни. Он не хотел впечатлить Хотча, общаясь с ними как со своей семьей. У Джека и Хотча была договоренность. Если он не поладит с Джеком, то не будет встречаться с Хотчем. Рид знал об этом и понимал. Это заставляло его нервничать и волноваться.

Команда вернулась в город в пятницу вечером, и Хотч отрубился сразу же, как добрался до дома. Он спал допоздна, что было совершенно для него нехарактерно, и проснулся только за час до того, как в десять Джессика привезла Джека.

Риду пришлось задержаться в кофейне, чтобы забрать доставку, назначенную на субботнее утро, поэтому когда он добрался до дома Росси на часах было 12:45 и вся остальная команда была в сборе. Росси добавлял последние штрихи к сервировке, когда в дверь позвонили.

— Аарон, откроешь? Я очень занят, — позвал Росси с заднего дворика. — Это должен быть твой парень, — подмигнул он Хотчу, когда тот отправился к двери.

— Веди себя хорошо, — предупредил Хотч твердо.

— Кто, я? Как обычно.

Когда Хотч открыл дверь, за ней стоял Рид с полными руками тарелок.

— Что это значит? — спросил Хотч, забирая у него поднос, накрытый фольгой.

— Я приготовил десерт.

— Дейв поручил тебе приготовить что-то для одной из его встреч? — спросил Хотч, помогая Риду на кухне.

Рид поставил тарелки на кухонный стол.

— Технически это выпечка. И да, он попросил.

— Не знал, что ты умеешь печь.

— Ты никогда не спрашивал. Я даже готовить умею.

Росси поднял взгляд от плиты.

— Этот пацан знает итальянский почти так же хорошо, как я , — сказал он.

— Ненавижу, когда ты меня так называешь, — сказал Рид.

— Спенсер, я так стар, что мог бы быть твоим отцом. Для меня ты ребенок.

Рид закатил глаза.

— Хочешь кофе? — спросил Росси.

— Тот кофе, который я дал тебе?

— Только самый лучший.

— Тогда да.

— Кружки в шкафу над посудомойкой. Сахар рядом с кофейником. Угощайся.

Хотч смотрел, как Рид наливает кофе в кружку и накладывает в нее просто неприличное количество сахара.

— Слишком много сахара, — заметил он.

— Так будет лучше всего, — ответил Рид.

— Я думал, что у тебя будет более изысканный вкус, раз ты владеешь кофейней.

— Не критикуй меня, Аарон Хотчнер. Пока я не познакомил вас с миром хорошего кофе, вы пили Maxwell House.

— Мне и Maxwell House отлично подходил, спасибо, — ответил Хотч.

— Ты не можешь отрицать, что мой кофе в десять раз вкуснее этой бурды, даже если в ней тонна сахара.

Росси усмехнулся.

— Вы двое бухтите как старые супруги.

Хотч недовольно глянул на него, но Росси смотрел в другую сторону.

— Я здесь почти закончил. Аарон, почему бы тебе не показать Спенсеру задний двор и не познакомить со всеми, пока я доделаю?

Когда Рид вошел за Хотчем на задний двор, все сидели вокруг большого стола, болтали и смеялись. Когда они зашли, все как один посмотрели в их сторону.

— Это моя команда, — сказал Хотч. 

Он представил всех, указывая лично на каждого.

— Это Эмили Прентис, ДжейДжей и ее муж Уилл, Пенелопа Гарсия — наш главный технический гений и Дерек Морган. 

Он кивнул на Рида.

— Это мой…— Хотч запнулся и с отчаянием посмотрел на Рида.

— Если ты скажешь «друг», я надеру тебе задницу, — прошипел Рид.

Хотч прокашлялся.

— Да, это Спенсер.

Гарсия хмыкнула, а Морган удивленно поднял брови. ДжейДжей замаскировала улыбку глотком вина.

Хотч показал на двух мальчишек, играющих на заднем дворе.

— Тот, что повыше — Джек, а блондинчик — Генри, сын ДжейДжей и Уилла.

Морган даже не пытался спрятать свою отвратительную улыбку.

— И какие отношения вас связывают со Спенсером? — невинно спросил он.

— Не твое дело, — ответил Хотч.

— Мы как раз это выясняем, — одновременно с этим сказал Спенсер. Хотч резко обернулся и многозначительно на него посмотрел. Гарсия громко засмеялась, и лицо Хотча залил румянец.

— Смотрите, парни, — сказала Прентис. — Он покраснел. Наш бесстрашный лидер умеет краснеть.

— Ой, да перестаньте, — с заботой в голосе сказала ДжейДжей. — Оставьте их в покое.

Спенсер пытался не засмеяться из-за реакции Хотча. Он знал, если смеяться над человеком на публике, это не принесет ничего хорошего. К счастью для Хотча, появился Росси с дымящимися тарелками с панчеттой и аранчини.

— Спенсер, поможешь принести оставшиеся тарелки? 

Встав со стула, Спенсер пошел за Росси на кухню.

— Мальчики, мойте руки и садитесь есть, — сказала ДжейДжей.

Пока Росси и Рид доставали тарелки, дети вымыли руки в ванной и вышли обратно к столу.

— Аарон, я не налил тебе выпить. Что предпочитаешь? 

Сначала Хотч хотел попросить налить ему вина, как и всем за столом, но он определенно планировал позже поцеловать Рида и поэтому придумал лучше.

— Просто воды будет достаточно.

Рид и Росси вернулись из кухни, и Росси нес последние две тарелки. У Рида был стакан с водой, который он протянул Хотчу, перед тем как снова сесть на свое место.

— Налетаем, народ, — сказал Росси и все приступили к трапезе.

— Итак, как вы двое познакомились? — спросил Морган Рида и Хотча.

— Через Дэйва, естественно, — сказал Хотч.

— Мы дружили с Дэйвом, и он отправил Аарона в мою кофейню, — более развернуто ответил Рид.

— Ты свел их? — пропела Гарсия. — Как это мило.

— У тебя собственная кофейня? — спросила у Рида ДжейДжей.

— Да. И еще я преподаю в Университете Джорджа Мейсона.

— Что преподаешь? — спросила Прентис.

— Введение в психологию, патопсихологию и поведенческий анализ.

— Тогда ты должен хорошо вписаться, — сказал Морган.

— А как ты развлекаешься, Спенсер? — спросила ДжейДжей.

— Сейчас я работаю над степенью бакалавра в философии.

Морган ухмыльнулся.

— Ты так развлекаешься?

Рид решительно кивнул.

— Спросите, сколько уже у него ученых степеней, — сказал Хотч.

— Принимаю, — сказал Морган. — Какие у тебя степени?

Рид покраснел.

— М-м-м. У меня три докторских степени — в математике, химии и инженерных науках и два бакалавриата — в психологии и социологии.

Прентис, ДжейДжей, Уилл, Гарсия и Морган смотрели на него с выражением от ужаса до восхищения.

— Ты что, вундеркинд? — спросил Морган.

— Не уверен, что интеллект можно измерить количественно, но мой IQ сто восемьдесят семь, у меня фотографическая память и я читаю со скоростью двадцать тысяч слов в минуту.

Все замолчали.

— Да, я гений.

— Может, у тебя есть нормальные развлечения? — спросил Морган.

— Ну… я большой фанат «Доктора Кто».

Джек поднял голову.

— Обожаю «Доктора Кто», — с восторгом сказал он.

— Что это за «Доктор Кто»? — спросил Хотч. — Джек говорит о нем уже несколько недель, но я так его и не видел.

— «Доктор Кто» — сериал, премьера которого состоялась в 1963 году, а потом BBC перезапустила его в 2005. Он рассказывает о пришельце, Лорде Времени, но все знают его как Доктора Кто. Он путешествует сквозь время и пространство на машине времени, которая называется ТАРДИС, что расшифровывается как «Относительные измерения в пространстве и времени», со своими спутниками он борется со злодеями и спасает человечество. Иногда он умирает и перерождается в новую версию себя. До сих пор было 12 Докторов Кто, и ходят слухи, что следующий будет женщиной. Возможно, это лучший сериал после «Стар Трека».

— Хотч, — сказал Морган. — Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но, кажется, твой новый парень ботаник.

Рид покраснел.

— Уверен, это он в положительном смысле, — сказал Хотч, пристально глядя на Моргана.

— Кто твой любимый Доктор? — спросил Рид Джека, меняя тему.

— Я только начал его смотреть, — пожал плечами Джек.

— Ты начал с самого начала или с перезапуска?

Джек снова пожал плечами.

— Просто смотрю по телику.

— Аарон, — сказал Рид, — ты не можешь позволить ему смотреть «Доктора Кто» с середины сериала.

Хотч поднял руки, признавая поражение.

— Как скажешь. Я абсолютно без понятия о чем вы говорите.

— Я помогу тебе разобраться, — сказал Рид Джеку. — Мы начнем с Кристофера Экклестона, и я введу тебя в курс дела.

— Что тебе еще нравится? — спросила Гарсия.

— Я люблю читать и показывать фокусы, — ответил Рид.

— Магия! — воскликнул Генри. — Можешь нам что-нибудь показать?

— Конечно, — ответил Рид.

— Сначала доешь все, — сказала Джей Джей, — и только потом будут фокусы.

Росси сидел и с удовольствием наблюдал за беседой. Он знал, что Рид идеально подходит Хотчу, и был уверен, что в итоге он понравится и команде. Тот факт, что он заинтересовал Джека и Генри, уже был плюсом. Все встало на свои места. Будет прекрасно, если теперь Хотч начнет новую жизнь.

Наконец команда отвлеклась от расспросов Рида и, доедая ужин, стала обсуждать работу, личные дела и другие мелочи. Когда они закончили, Росси убрал тарелки и принес тирамису и канолис. Каждый положил себе сам.

Прентис откусила большой кусочек тирамису.

— Как вкусно, Росси. Это ты тоже приготовил сам? — спросила она.

— Вообще-то это Спенсер, — ответил Росси.

— Ты разрешил ему готовить для тебя?

— Технически это выпечка, — второй раз за вечер повторил Рид. — Выпечка — просто химические процессы, происходящие с едой. На самом деле, все очень просто.

— Она на самом деле хороша, — сказала Прентис.

К тому времени, когда они доели десерт, похолодало, поднялся ветер, и все пошли внутрь.

Генри потянул Рида за рукав.

— Можешь показать нам магию сейчас? — спросил он.

— Конечно, приятель.

Он опустился на одно колено, чтобы оказаться на уровне глаз Генри и сделал вид, что смотрит на него с удивлением.

— Знаешь, мне кажется у тебя есть что-то за ухом, — сказал Рид и, протянув руку, казалось, из воздуха, вытащил четвертак и протянул его Генри.

— А как же я? — спросил Джек.

— Хм-м-м. Кажется, у тебя что-то в носу застряло, — сказал Рид и вытянул другой четвертак.

Мальчишки рассмеялись.

— Как ты это делаешь? — спросил Генри.

— Волшебники никогда не раскрывают свои секреты, — загадочно ответил Рид.

— Покажешь еще что-нибудь? — спросил Джек.

— Конечно. Подождите здесь.

Рид пошел на кухню и взял свою сумку с кухонного стола. Затем вернулся в гостиную, достал колоду карт и протянул ее Джеку.

— Знаешь, как тасовать? — спросил Рид.

— Не очень.

Рид сел на пол напротив Джека и взял колоду обратно.

— Хорошо, давай я покажу.

Рид перетасовал карты и протянул их обратно Джеку, который сел и стал тасовать колоду так, как показал ему Рид.

— Отлично, теперь Генри, сдвинь колоду.

— Как это? — спросил Генри.

— Это значит, что вы делите колоду на две стопки и нижнюю кладете сверху, — ответил Рид.

Генри сдвинул колоду, Рид взял у него карты и раздвинул их веером.

— Кто хочет взять первым?

— Я! — воскликнул Джек.

— Хорошо, Джек. Бери любую карту.

Джек пристально посмотрел на колоду и осторожно выбрал карту из середины.

— Отлично, теперь посмотри ее, покажи Генри, но не давай мне увидеть, что на ней изображено.

Джек показал карту Генри. Рид снова разделил колоду на две части.

— Положи ее в середину.

После этого Рид тасовал карты несколько минут, затем взял верхнюю карту и показал ее Джеку и Генри.

— Это твоя карта?

— Моя! — сказал Джек. — Как ты это сделал?

— Как я и говорил, волшебники никогда этого не рассказывают, — сказал Рид и подмигнул мальчикам.

— Джек, почему бы вам с Генри не пойти немного поиграть и дать взрослым поболтать? — спросил Хотч.

— Хорошо, папа, — сказал Джек, и они выбежали из дома.

— Не бегать! — сказал Росси им вслед, но их уже и дух простыл.

— У вас отличные ребята, — сказал Рид Хотчу, Уиллу и ДжейДжей.

— Ты неплохо с ними ладишь, — сказала Джей Джей.

Рид пожал плечами.

— На мой взгляд, дети чаще всего лучше взрослых.

— Ненавижу портить вечеринку, — сказал Морган, — но мне пора домой. «Волшебники» играют с «Хищниками» сегодня днем, и я сделал ставку.

— Это… баскетбол? — спросил Рид.

Морган кивнул.

— Ага. Баскетбол.

— Подбросишь меня до дома, Шоколадный Гром? — спросила Гарсия.

— Конечно, детка. Для тебя все, что угодно.

Вместе они вышли из комнаты собирать вещи и Рид насмешливо посмотрел на Хотча. 

— Они?..

— Нет! — хором воскликнули Хотч и Прентис.

— Они всегда так разговаривают. Ты привыкнешь, — сказала Джей Джей.

— Наверное, нам тоже пора, — сказал Уилл. — Меня ждет бумажная работа, которую нужно разгрести до того, как в понедельник я появлюсь на работе.

— Найду мальчиков, — сказала Джей Джей и через пару минут она вернулась, держа Генри за руку, а Джек подбежал к отцу.

— Можно я переночую у Генри? — спросил он.

— Я не против, если его родители не возражают, — сказал Хотч.

— Не возражаю, — сказал Уилл.

— Я тоже против, — добавила Джей Джей. — Мы можем поехать за тобой на машине, чтобы Джек собрал сумку вещей на ночь, а потом поедем домой.

— Отлично. Думаю, я тоже ухожу, — сказал Хотч Дэйву.

— Помочь с уборкой? — спросил Рид.

— Нет, нет. Все нормально. У меня есть посудомойка. И я обязательно верну твои тарелки. Убирайтесь отсюда, парни, дайте мне отдохнуть в тишине.

Команда и Спенсер собрали вещи и вышли из дома. Рид пошел за Хотчем к его машине.

— Хочешь встретиться после того, как позаботишься о Джеке? — спросил Рид.

— Конечно, мы же не виделись целую неделю.

— Знаю. Я скучал.

— Я тоже скучал. Здорово будет провести время только вдвоем.

Рид нервно переступил с ноги на ногу.

— О чем думаешь? — спросил Хотч.

— Я хотел бы спросить тебя кое о чем, но не уверен, как ты это воспримешь, — сказал Рид.

— Можешь спрашивать о чем угодно.

— Хорошо… Проведешь со мной ночь?

Хотч был озадачен этим вопросом. Он думал, что достаточно ясно дал понять, что еще не готов к такой близости. В конце концов, до того именно Рид поднял этот вопрос.

— Спенсер… — заговорил Хотч. Он не был уверен в том, что хочет сказать.

Рид огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что Джек не слышит. Мальчик уже сидел в машине.

— Никакого секса, Аарон. Обещаю. Просто хочу, чтобы ты был со мной.

Хотч на мгновение задумался.

— Да, конечно, — ответил он. — Дай мне отвезти Джека домой и собрать ему вещи, потом я возьму сменную одежду и приеду к тебе.

— Хорошо. Скоро увидимся.

— Я очень хочу поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас, — сказал Хотч. — Но Джек смотрит на нас.

Рид улыбнулся.

— Ты можешь сделать это попозже, — вызывающе улыбнулся он.


	7. Оставить позади

Хотч стоял у двери Рида с «тревожной сумкой». Ему было очень тяжело. Не то чтобы ему не хотелось здесь быть. Вовсе нет.. Просто прошло почти три года с тех пор, как он спал рядом с кем-то, кроме сына. Когда он поднял руку и постучал, от этой мысли сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло у него из груди. Рид залился румянцем, когда открыл дверь. Он забрал сумку Хотча и поцеловал его в щеку.

— Отнесу сумку в спальню, — сказал Рид.

Когда он вернулся в гостиную, обнял Хотча и поцеловал его. Но Хотч был непривычно зажатым.

— Что-то не так?

— Я в порядке.

— Аарон, возможно, я и не профайлер ФБР, но, я преподаю поведенческий анализ, чтобы заработать на жизнь. Ты не в порядке. Что творится в твоей голове?

Хотч провел рукой по лицу. Он хотел бы избавиться от чувств, бушевавших внутри, и просто наслаждаться человеком, стоящим перед ним. Но голоса в его голове не позволяли это сделать. Знакомство Рида с командой, с его сыном сделали эти отношения чем-то реальным, и Хотч не был готов к появляющимся эмоциям. Казалось, сердце и разум раздирают его напополам.

— Не знаю, Спенсер, — сказал Хотч. — Я действительно забочусь о тебе…

Риду пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица и не принять защитную позу, скрестив руки перед грудью.

— Но?

Сумка Хотча стояла в его спальне. Если бы он хотел порвать с ним, он бы не стал брать вещи с собой. Ведь так? Но он хотел услышать это от него.

Хотч сделал глубокий вдох.

— Но голос в моей голове говорит мне бежать. Как можно быстрее убираться отсюда, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Что значит «слишком поздно»? — спросил Рид.

Хотч вздохнул.

— На днях Росси говорил со мной и заявил, что я боюсь.

— Ты?

— Да.

Рид нежно погладил Хотча по щеке.

— Когда Хейли ушла, я был просто раздавлен. Она была любовью всей моей жизни. Осознание того, что я не смог дать ей все, чтобы она была счастлива, сломало меня. Мысль отпустить снова...Я просто не знаю как ты это делаешь.

— Мне тоже нелегко. Думаю, просто кто-то переносит такое легче других. Я не знаю, что было в твоей жизни. Но когда мы с Мэдлин потеряли ребенка, мне казалось, что мне вырвали сердце, и я потерял не только его, я потерял все то будущее, о котором мечтал, будущее с семьей и воспитанием ребенка. Потом ушла Мэдлин, и я почувствовал, что меня предали. Просто через какое-то время я стал надеяться, что смогу полюбить вновь.

— И вот мы здесь, — сказал Хотч.

— И вот мы здесь, — сказал Спенсер с мягкой улыбкой и прочитал:

«Нет, не завидую я тем,  
Чей нрав — покорный и несмелый,  
Пичуге комнатной, чьих трелей   
В лесах не слышно: голос — нем.

Я не завидую зверью,   
Что применяет к слабым силу,  
О совести навек забыло,  
Не чувствует вину свою.

И зависти нет никакой  
К тем, кто ничуть не связан долгом,  
И кто живёт в безделье долгом,  
Пусть и заслужен тот покой.

Всегда мне в твёрдой вере быть,  
Порой в скорбях неодолимых,  
Что лучше потерять любимых,  
Чем вовсе в жизни не любить».

— Кто это? — спросил Хотч.

— Альфред Теннисон, «In Memoriam».

Хотч взял Рида за руку и поцеловал его запястье, затем провел большим пальцем по тыльной стороне. 

— Я мог бы к этому привыкнуть, — сказал он. — Лежать здесь и слушать, как ты читаешь мне стихи.

Рид взъерошил Хотчу волосы.

— Это можно устроить.

— Спасибо, — сказал Хотч. 

— Не за что, — Рид чувствовал как замедляется сердцебиение Хотча. — Просто расслабься. Не нужно никуда идти, ничего делать, ничего контролировать, никого спасать. Просто позволь себе быть собой.

Хотч сделал несколько медленных глубоких вдохов, впитал тепло Рида, они тесно прижались друг к другу, и Рид ерошил его волосы. Еще до того, как Хотч осознал, что устал, он уже спал. Рид улыбнулся и осторожно наклонился вперед, чтобы взять с кофейного столика книги и не побеспокоить Хотча.

Когда Хотч проснулся, он потянулся и посмотрел на Рида, сонно улыбаясь.

— На сколько меня вырубило? — спросил он.

Рид отложил книгу и улыбнулся в ответ.

— 37 минут и 43 секунды.

— Сколько книг ты прочитал?

— Уже заканчиваю третью. Сейчас я читаю «Вопрос Бога: Беседы Льюисы и Фрейда о Боге, любви, сексе и смысле жизни»

— Не сильно легкое чтение, — фыркнул Хотч.

— Очень интересное. Отличный обзор противоположных мировоззрений двух великих мыслителей — атеиста и истинно верующего христианина. И Фрейд, и Льюис были великолепными ораторами, и каждый описал свою точку зрения. Эта книга отлично сравнивает влияние этих взглядов на человеческие жизни и их самих.

— Ты потрясающий! — сказал Хотч.

— Это не то, что мне обычно говорят, — покраснел Рид.

— Привыкай.

Хотч сел, наклонился к Риду и поцеловал его. Одной рукой Рид обнял Хотча за талию, второй зарылся ему в волосы и вернул поцелуй. Поцелуй был долгим и сладким. Хотч не мог им насытиться. Этот вкус затягивал. Ощущение губ Рида походило на наркотик, и Хотч знал, что хочет большего. Он обнял Рида за талию и наклонился к нему еще больше. Когда они отпрянули друг от друга, глаза Хотча потемнели от желания. Одной рукой он обнимал Рида за талию, а вторую поднял, очерчивая пальцем его скулу и убирая прядь волос за ухо. Глаза Рида блестели, и он блаженно улыбался. Выражение его лица было возбуждающим. Хотч нежно поцеловал его в губы.

— Тебе точно нравится целоваться, да? — спросил Рид.

Хотч улыбнулся.

— Я просто не могу совладать с собой, когда ты рядом, — сказал он.

— Ты очень хорош.

— Как и ты.

Теперь была очередь Рида вовлечь его в поцелуй. Он скользнул языком в рот Хотча почувствовал, как у того перехватило дыхание. Рид полностью отдавался поцелую, пьяный от эндорфинов, выплеснувшихся в мозг. Он целовал Хотча все настойчивее, и сердце Хотча бешено колотилось. Хотч прикусил губу Рида, и тот застонал. Звук был безумно эротичным и заставил сердце Хотча биться еще быстрей.

Рид отстранился.

— Мы должны это прекратить, — выдохнул он.

— Что-то не так? — нахмурился Хотч.

— Нет, даже наоборот. Все великолепно. Но если я не остановлюсь сейчас, я вообще не остановлюсь. Я пообещал, что сегодня у нас не будет секса, но моя решимость уже не так непоколебима.

— Ну, я ценю твой самоконтроль.

— Я бы никогда не хотел, чтобы ты оставил прошлое, где тебе было хорошо. Ты знаешь, я готов, но все в твоих руках. Ты контролируешь ситуацию.

— Когда я буду готов, ты первый об этом узнаешь, — сказал Хотч. Что-то промелькнуло в его взгляде. Но так быстро, что Рид не понял, что именно это было.

— Что такое? — спросил Рид.

Хотч нервно откашлялся.

— Раньше я развлекался с парнями, но знаешь...мы никогда не доходили до конца.

— Если ты хочешь что-то сделать, мы сделаем это. Если нет, все нормально.

Хотч кивнул.

— Я хочу, — сказал он, — только не сегодня.

— Все в порядке. Как я и сказал, все в твоих руках.

— Я правда ценю это.

По правде говоря, Хотч очень хотел бы отмотать время назад, чтобы Рид отымел его прямо здесь и сейчас, но чертовы шрамы тормозили его. Кроме врачей никто и никогда их не видел, и Хотч просто не был готов вот так взять и обнажиться. Не сейчас. Но, черт побери, он был очень близок, чтобы забыть об этом.

— Ита-а-а-а-ак…. — сказал Рид с трогательным выражением.

— О боже. Что?

— Я подумал, что мог бы представить тебе «Доктора Кто». Мы могли бы начать с первого эпизода Девятого Доктора, Кристофера Экклстона.

— Что случилось с первыми восемью?

— Девятый Доктор появился после того как BBC перезапустила сериал. Доверься мне. Ты не хочешь смотреть старые эпизоды. Это только для настоящих ботаников.

Хотч сделал вид, что обиделся.

— О, подожди! — сказал Рид, — мы оба знаем, что ты не ботаник. Но если Джек увлекся «Доктором Кто», тебе просто необходимо знать, как поддержать с ним разговор. Это целая вселенная, и я не могу просто взять и объяснить. Тебе нужно это увидеть.

— Другого способа нет, да? — спросил Хотч, — Ты просто хочешь втянуть в это Джека.

Рид самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Боюсь, что так, — сказал он.

— Отлично. Давай покончим с этим.

Рид схватил пульт с кофейного столика и выбрал эпизод.

— Вы хорошо поладили сегодня, — сказал Хотч.

— С Джеком?

— Да, и с Генри.

— Магия и научная фантастика. 100% гарантия успеха.

— Кажется, ты ему очень понравился.

— Я рад. Я очень нервничал, — улыбнулся Рид.

— Почему?

— Твой сын — самый важный человек в твоей жизни. Как я мог не нервничать?

— Знаешь, это Дэйв предложил идею с обедом, чтобы ты мог встретиться с ним и командой на «нейтральной территории» как он выразился.

Рид закатил глаза.

— Почему я не удивлен?

— Последние две недели он просто допрашивает меня о тебе.

— Серьезно? Что говорит?

— Он хотел знать, нравишься ли ты мне и планируем ли мы снова встретиться, и как прошло свидание. Ну ты же знаешь Дэйва.

— Он бывает таким нудным, — сказал Рид.

— Он сказал, чтобы мы вспомнили, кто нас свел, когда пойдем к алтарю.

Рид рассмеялся.

— Это так на него похоже.

— И раз шесть сказал, что ты идеально мне подходишь.

Рид слегка наклонил голову, любопытствуя.

— А что ты думаешь?

— Думаю, он прав.

Рид покраснел.

— Возможно, я ошибаюсь. Я планирую пересмотреть свое мнение после того, как увижу этого Доктора Кто, — сказал Хотч.

— Боже, ты же хейтер! — сказал Рид.

Хотч приподнял бровь.

— «Хейтер», Спенсер? Ты серьезно?

Рид пожал плечами.

— Сейчас так выражается молодежь.

Хотч столкнул кота с дивана и уселся в угол, сложив ноги на кофейный столик. Он похлопал себе по ноге, и Рид, вытянувшись, улегся головой ему на колени.

— Готов? — спросил Рид

— Абсолютно.

Рид нажал «плей»”, Хотч гладил его по непослушным кудряшкам, когда сериал начался. Начало Хотч смотрел с недоумением на лице.

— Подожди, разве этот манекен только что не обернулся? — спросил Хотч.

— Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш. Просто смотри.

— Он сделал это! И теперь их толпа! Какие-то они не очень страшные.

— Аарон! — прошипел Рид.

— Что? Неудивительно, что моему шестилетнему ребенку нравится это шоу.

— Этот эпизод сняли 13 лет назад. Сейчас графика намного лучше. Просто молчи и смотри.

Хотч попытался сделать, как ему было сказано, но хватило его ненадолго.

— Это Доктор? Он не выглядит как пришелец. А кто такой Лорд Времени?

— Они все объяснят!

— Это самое британское шоу, которое я когда-либо смотрел, — сказал Хотч.

Рид пристально посмотрел на него.

С сомнительным выражением лица Хотч смотрел еще какое-то время, но потом снова не сдержался.

— Этот мусор может просто съесть его? Что за чертовщину мы смотрим?

Рид сделал глубокий, успокаивающий вдох.

— Аарон, я очень о тебе забочусь, но, пожалуйста, заткнись, черт возьми.

— Да, дорогой, — сказал Хотч примирительным тоном.

Он поморщился, но сел и стал смотреть в тишине. Когда закончились титры, Рид выжидающе посмотрел на Хотча.

— Каков твой вердикт? — спросил он.

— Он… интересный, — осторожно ответил Хотч.

— В хорошем или плохом смысле?

— Ну, я, конечно, не хочу ранить твои чувства, но верните мне мой час жизни обратно!

Рид вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Что развлекательное ты смотришь?

— Новости, — сказал Хотч.

— Я сказал развлекательное.

— Я не развлекаюсь. Вне работы и Джека моя жизнь скучная, предсказуемая и безопасная.

Брови Рида приподнялись.

— Слава богу, я здесь.

— Хорошо, «Доктор Кто», очевидно мне не подходит.

— Ради сына, Аарон.

— Нет, нет. Ты не заставишь меня пройти через это еще раз. Почему бы тебе не прийти к нам завтра и не посмотреть это вместе с ним, и вы оба сможете делать все, что захотите.

Рид удивился.

— Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я пришел и провел время с вами обоими? — спросил он.

— Да. Все нормально?

Рид широко улыбнулся.

— С удовольствием приду.

— Хорошо. ДжейДжей сказала, что позвонит, когда надо будет забирать Джека. Мы можем остаться здесь завтра, а потом утром поехать ко мне. Я даже сделаю тебе попкорн.

— Определенно нет, — сказал Рид, — я сделаю попкорн сам.

Хотч выглядел несправедливо обиженным.

— Тебе не нравится, как я готовлю?

— Не обижайся, Аарон, но твоя еда немного… простовата. И я говорю это с любовью. Поэтому, чтобы доказать это, я планирую приготовить жареный сыр и томатный суп на обед.

— Как ты мог полюбить жареный сыр и томатный суп?

Рид лукаво улыбнулся.

— Поймешь. Ты голоден? — спросил он

— Пожалуй, да, — сказал Хотч.

— Тогда отлично. Ступай на кухню смотри за работой мастера.

Хотч направился за Ридом на кухню и сел на табуретку рядом с барной стойкой.

— Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? — спросил Рид.

— Конечно. Что есть?

— Вода, сладкий чай и, конечно же, кофе.

— Я выпью кофе.

Рид порылся в шкафу на полках, вытащил френч-пресс, пакет кофейных зерен и кофемолку.

— Что все это? — спросил Хотч.

— Магия, — сказал Рид и сделал две кружки кофе.

— Черный, без сахара, правильно?

— Правильно.

Рид поставил одну кружку перед Хотчем и бросил несколько кусочков сахара в свою.

— Почему коричневый сахар? — спросил Хотч.

— Это сахар-сырец.

— А ты, оказывается, немного гурман, да?

— Ты еще ничего не видел, — сказал Рид, доставая продукты, сковородки и начиная готовить.

В процессе приготовления Рид комментировал.

— Здесь у нас домашний итальянский зерновой хлеб, свежее масло местных производителей, свежая моцарелла для сэндвичей. Свежие помидоры и зелень из моего сада — для супа.

Хотч поднял бровь.

— Пытаешься произвести впечатление? — спросил он.

Рид улыбнулся, но не отвел взгляда от еды.

— Получается?

— Спенсер, я уже был под впечатлением, но да. Сейчас я впечатлен еще больше.

— Ты же знаешь, как говорят, путь к сердце мужчины лежит через его желудок, — сказал Рид, и Хотч засмеялся.

— Еще посмотрим, — сказал Хотч.

Рид разрезал сэндвичи по диагонали , поставил тарелки и пиалы на стойку и сел рядом с ним. Они ели в приятной тишине, и Хотч вспомнил, как в последний раз его учили правильно есть жареный сыр и томатный суп. Рид улыбнулся, когда Хотч макнул свой сэндвич в суп. Когда они все съели, Рид собрал грязную посуду, приборы и загрузил все в посудомойку.

— Чувствую, я сейчас объелся, — сказал Хотч.

— Привыкай, — улыбнулся ему Рид.

— Используешь мои же слова против меня?

— Да. Я все еще должен тебе пакет колумбийских зерен на работу, — сказал Рид, — но я не думал, что у вас есть кофемолка.

— А что ты думал? — спросил Хотч.

Рид вытащил из шкафа пару пакетов с кофе и поставил их перед Хотчем.

— Один тебе домой.

— Спасибо.

Следующие несколько часов они провели дома бездельничая. Рид устроил Хотчу экскурсию, включая его кабинет-библиотеку, довольно большую коллекцию антикварных книг и цветы с овощами в саду на заднем дворе. Они разговаривали. Они молчали. Они целовались и поддерживали друг друга. Хотч не чувствовал себя настолько хорошо с того дня, когда родился Джек. Он не сомневался, что принял правильное решение, пустив Рида в свое сердце и познакомив его с семьей. Его страх рассеялся, и он позволил себе насладиться их совместным теплом. Около десяти Рид задремал в объятьях Хотча в гамаке. 

Хотч подтолкнул Рида.

— Эй, соня. Готов отправиться в кроватку?

Рид зевнул.

— М-м-м, — пробормотал он.

Рид аккуратно поднялся, и они вместе с Хотчем отправились в спальню.

— Твоя сумка на полу около тумбочки. Я, м-м-м. Обычно я сплю в боксерах, — неловко сказал Рид.

Хотч пожал плечами.

— Это твой дом, — сказал он, — я сплю в спортивных штанах.

— Мой дом — твой дом, — сказал Рид, расстегивая штаны и стягивая их.

Хотч поднял брови.

— Ты собираешься раздеться прямо здесь? — спросил он.

Рид склонил голову на бок ,и улыбаясь, стянул штаны с тонких бедер и перешагнул их.

— Какая разница? — спросил Рид. — Результат будет тем же.

Хотч был неспособен что-то сделать и просто смотрел, как Рид стягивал рубашку через голову и в итоге остался стоять перед ним в одних боксерах.

Хотч облизнул губы.

— Ты красивый, — сказал он Риду.

Рид застенчиво улыбнулся. Он знал, какое влияние оказывает на Хотча, и наслаждался этим.

— Если хочешь, можешь переодеться в ванной.

— Я справлюсь, — ответил Хотч.

Он снял носки и штаны, но не делал из этого такого же чувственного шоу, как Рид. Достал спортивные штаны из сумки и, взглянув на Рида, подергал за край рубашку.

— Можешь ее оставить, — сказал Рид. Он помнил, что случилось в подсобке кофейни. Он знал с чем боролся Хотч.

— Нет, — сказал Хотч.

Он закрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох и снял футболку. На его груди и животе белело девять тонких шрамов. Рид не мог отвести взгляд от Хотча и сделал к нему несколько шагов. Он полностью осознавал, что только что сделал Хотч, насколько это выражение доверия и признание уязвимости.

— Могу я прикоснуться к тебе? — мягко спросил Рид.

Хотч кивнул. Когда Рид дотронулся до него, он напрягся всем телом. Рид провел кончиками пальцев по крепкой груди Хотча и его животу. Он осторожно прикоснулся к каждому шраму. Рид смотрел вниз, и Хотч не мог видеть выражения его лица. Но когда он поднял взгляд, Хотч был озадачен твердостью его взгляда и горящим в нем огнем.

— Они поймали ублюдка? — голос Рида был переполнен чувствами.

— Я убил его собственными руками, — сказал Хотч.

— Хорошо.

И это удивило Хотча.

— Желать кому-то смерти как-то не вписывается в твои жизненные принципы, — сказал Хотч.

— У меня есть прагматическая черта. Я могу быть идеалистом, но это не значит, что я наивен. Существуют люди, без которых этот мир станет только лучше. Иногда потребности большинства перевешивают потребности единиц.

— Где же я это уже слышал раньше? — спросил Хотч, пытаясь вспомнить родоначальников прагматичной философии. — Генри Сидвик?

Рид рассмеялся.

— Нет. Это сказал Спок.

И именно так они сбили настрой.

Рид откинул одеяло и простынь на кровати.

— Можешь занять левую половину. На правой сплю я.

Он скользнул под одеяло и Хотч, обойдя кровать, сделал то же самое. Они перебрались ближе друг к другу и Хотч обнял Рида, прижав его к груди. Он поцеловал Рида в лоб, потом в скулу, потом в губы — мягко и ненавязчиво. Он был доволен на своем месте. Не нужно было ни бояться, ни спешить в это мгновение.

— Идеально, — сказал Хотч.

— Идеальных моментов может быть еще много, — сказал Рид.

— Прочтешь что-нибудь для меня?

— Что именно?

Хотч на секунду задумался.

— Что-нибудь из поэзии. Я любил Роберта Фроста, когда читал его в школе, знаешь, это было сотни лет назад.

Рид улыбнулся и начал читать. А Хотч очень скоро заснул, убаюканный его ритмичным голосом.


	8. Оставить позади, ч.2

Хотч проснулся в обнимку с Ридом, лежавшим у него на груди. Их ноги переплелись. Хотч услышал размеренное дыхание Рида и улыбнулся. Откинул волосы с его лица. В этот момент Хотч признался себе, что влюбился в Рида по уши и уже пропал. Он хотел еще очень долго просыпаться вот так, с Ридом на руках. Чувства определенно были. Они были совместимы на эмоциональном и духовном уровне, но пока еще непонятно было, смогут ли они быть вместе, живя настолько разными жизнями. Для этого нужно было время. И Хотч хотел это выяснить.

Хотч провел пальцем вниз-вверх по руке Рида, наслаждаясь прикосновением к обнаженной коже. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, когда у него были с кем-то отношения, и бывало, когда ему было интересно, настанут ли они когда-нибудь еще. Он совсем не легкомысленно относился к тому, что они были вместе сейчас и нашли друг друга. Точнее, Росси нашел их друг для друга.

Рид медленно открыл глаза. Хотч видел, как затрепетали его длинные ресницы. Рид улыбнулся ему и лениво потянулся.

— Доброе утро, засоня, — сказал Хотч.

— Доброе.

— Как спалось?

— Отлично. А тебе?

— Абсолютно также.

Хотч медленно поцеловал Рида, наслаждаясь его вкусом. Рид пробежался пальцами по его груди, Хотч вздрогнул и поцеловал его снова, более напористо в этот раз. Рид вернул поцелуй, уловив настрой Хотча. Он замурлыкал от удовольствия. Хотч принял незамедлительное решение и подмял Рида под себя, оказавшись сверху.

— Я доверяю тебе, — сказал Хотч. Рид улыбнулся, провел большим пальцем по его губам и притянул для еще одного поцелуя.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Рид.

— Хочу, чтобы ты вошел в меня, — сердце Рида совершило кульбит, его дыхание сбилось. 

Он страстно поцеловал Хотча, сминая его губы, и перевернул его, оказавшись сверху. Его язык проскользнул в рот Хотча и переплелся с языком Хотча в жарком, дразнящем и мучительном танце. Рид оторвался от его рта и переключился на ухо: сначала укусил за мочку, потом пососал и, прочертив губами линию по его шее, нежно вобрал в рот кожу там, где плечо переходило в шею. Последний раз у него был очень давно, но Рид помнил этот танец страсти и удовольствия и был рад, что Хотч разделит его.  
Рид прижался бедрами к паху Хотча, и от этого движения у Хотча перехватило дыхание.

Рид полностью сосредоточился на реакции тела Хотча: на дыхании, мимике, как тот подкидывает бедра... Он хотел, чтобы Хотчу понравилось, чтобы все было идеально.

Рид очертил пальцами его грудь, живот, заставляя Хотча напрячься и замереть в ожидании. Рид сунул руку в штаны и сжал в ладони член Хотча, лаская его. И когда длинные пальцы Рида сжали его, Хотч вздрогнул и застонал. Боже, как же сильно он этого хотел. Готов был позволить все что угодно и просто отдаться ощущениям, окутавшему тело наслаждению. Рид ласкал его, целовал, оставляя влажные следы на коже, пока член Хотча полностью не затвердел. Хотч запустил пальцы в его волосы и потянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать, но уже по-другому. Жестко и страстно. «Быстрее, — говорил этот поцелуй. — Мне очень нужен ты!»

И этот посыл Рид понял. Он отпустил член Хотча и стащил с себя боксеры, кинул их на пол. А после снял с Хотча спортивные штаны и нижнее белье.

Рид замер, откладывая в памяти это мгновение: полностью раздетый Хотч в его постели, такой уязвимый, такой открытый. И все это только для него.

— Ты великолепен, — прошептал Рид.

Хотч мягко улыбнулся.

— Как и ты.

Рид скинул одеяло и покрывало на пол и скользнул на матрас. И прежде чем Рид накрыл его член своим ртом, Хотч увидел, как на его губах появилась лукавая улыбка. Хотч сделал глубокий вдох и прогнулся в спине, неосознанно толкаясь в рот Риду. Рид вобрал его в себя, насколько позволял рот, обхватил рукой основание члена.

Хотч застонал. Рид ритмично и мучительно медленно двигал вверх-вниз и ртом, и рукой. Рид хотел запомнить вкус и ощущение каждого его дюйма. Хотч стиснул зубы, чтобы не попросить о большем. Рид выпустил член изо рта, продолжая ласкать его рукой.

— Смазка в тумбочке, — сказал он Хотчу. Хотч наклонился и открыл ее. Рид не переставал ласкать его член рукой. Хотч порылся в тумбочке и, найдя наконец тюбик, кинул смазку Риду. Тот убрал руку с его члена, нанес смазку на три пальца левой руки. Вспомнив, что Хотч говорил, что никогда ничего подобного не делал, осторожно ввел в него первый палец. Хотч охнул и смял в кулаках простынь под собой.

— Я буду осторожным, — сказал Рид, — Скажи мне, если будет слишком невыносимо. 

Хотч молча кивнул и Рид снова вобрал член в рот, лаская и отвлекая, в то же время вводя палец и двигая им. Потом он вставил второй палец и согнул оба, касаясь простаты Хотча. И тот вскрикнул, когда тело пронзило новое ощущение.

Рид усмехнулся, заставляя Хотча мелко дрожать Тело Хотча стало мокрым от пота, когда Рид ввел третий палец. На мгновение появилась боль, но Хотч ничего не сказал, и она исчезла.

Рид специально двигался очень медленно, следя за каждой реакцией тела, и Хотч чувствовал, что тонет в ощущениях. Он хотел попросить Рида о большем. Хотел жестче, быстрее. Хотел почувствовать член Рида в себе, но не мог подобрать слова. Наконец в голове всплыло одно слово.

— Пожалуйста... — только и смог сказать Хотч.

Рид выпустил его член и вытащил пальцы. 

— Ты точно готов? — спросил он.

— Да, — отчаянно сказал Хотч. Рид улыбнулся и прежде чем размазать по своему члену еще смазки, коснулся губами живота Хотча. А после приставил головку члена к его входу.

— Будет больно, — предупредил он. Хотч понимающе кивнул. Рид входил медленно, и Хотч зашипел, когда его пронзила боль. Это было все, что он мог чувствовать в тот момент.

Рид замер, войдя наполовину, чтобы дать Хотчу время привыкнуть. Хотч глубоко задышал и заставил мышцы расслабиться, вскоре боль ушла.

— Я в порядке, — сказал Хотч. Рид наклонился над ним, оперся руками по обе стороны от Хотча и начал двигаться. Хотч не мог молчать. Он застонал. Тяжело задышал. Выругался. Назвал Рида по имени. Его переполняли эмоции.

Он чувствовал, как Рид движется внутри него, и это возносило его на высоты, о которых он даже не догадывался. Рид стал ускоряться, входя глубже и быстрее, с каждым ударом смещаясь немного вправо, чтобы задеть простату Хотча.

Хотч как утопающий схватился за плечи Рида, когда он снова ускорился. Он перенес вес на одну руку и второй обхватил член Хотча, стал ласкать его в одном темпе со своими толчками. Хотч тяжело дышал. Из-за выброса эндорфинов он чувствовал головокружение и приближение оргазма.

Рид заметил каждое изменения в Хотче: его дыхание стало прерывистым и неровным, усилилась хватка на плечах Рида, и чем ближе он подходил к пику, тем более напряженным становилось его тело. Хотч грубо схватил Рида за волосы, заставляя нагнуться, и, поцеловав, отпустил.

Он кончил, сперма излилась толчками на живот и на руку, и он в этот момент, задыхаясь откинул голову назад. Рид двигался в нем, буквально выдаивая оргазм до конца, до последней капли, пока Хотч не обмяк обессиленно, и убрав руку с его члена, ускорился, доводя до оргазма теперь себя.

Хотч, терпел, стиснув зубы, пока Рид трахал его гиперчувствительное тело. Через минуту тело Рида напряглось, и с последним толчком и приглушенным криком он кончил. Он тяжело дышал после оргазма, осторожно вышел из Хотча и рухнул рядом на кровать. Пару минут они лежали в тишине, давая себе возможность отдышаться и вернуться в реальность.

— Я сейчас, — пробормотал Рид. Он встал и медленно направился в ванную. Он вернулся с салфеткой и протянул ее Хотчу. Хотч вытерся, и Рид бросил ее в мусорку у стены. Хотч притянул Рида к себе и поцеловал в макушку.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Хотч.

— Ты был бесподобен, — ответил Рид.

— Я абсолютно ничего не делал.

— Наблюдать за тобой было так захватывающе, Аарон.

— Спенсер?

— Да?

Хотч немного помедлил.

— Думаю, я люблю тебя.

Рид улыбнулся и поцеловал Хотча в лоб.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Со мной ты в безопасности.

Хотч улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я знаю, — сказал он.

Хотч удовлетворенно вздохнул. Впервые за многие годы, он почувствовал, что наконец он нашел то самое место. Он был дома. Это было началом новой жизни, о которой он никогда даже не мечтал.


End file.
